9 months
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Season 4 AU. Meredith finds out she is pregnant and seeks help from Mark who takes her under his wing. Mark/Meredith friendship centric. Eventually MerDer.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am going to be honest I have no clue where this idea come from but I have kinda fallen in love with the plot. It is very AU, like a lot more AU than my other stories but it's all fun and games so I hope you all enjoy where this story goes.**

 **Some of the things that happen would obviously not be allowed in real life but it works for me which is good enough.**

 **There will most likely be 4 or 5 chapters depending on where I go so follow if you are intrigued.**

 **Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

Meredith took a deep breath as she turned the corner in the hospital, spotting the surgeon she was looking for having a conversation with a nurse at the nurses station. There was hair twisting and laughing involved and she would surely pay for it later but now was not the time for it. She needed him. Without even thinking she hastily walked up to him and grabbed the front of his scrub top, dragging him away with much confused protest but she ignore him and carried on. She cam across an on call room and opened the door, pushing him in, glad there was nobody inside.

"This is called holding someone hostage" He said with slight annoyance, though his face softened at the panicked expression on hers.

"I have a problem and I need your help" He sat on the edge of the bed, though she paced stressfully.

"I'm pregnant" His mouth dropped open, Meredith burying her head with a pained sigh.

"This is brilliant!" She looked up at him in shock, wondering why he was so happy.

"What?"

"I mean, Derek breaking up with you was horrible but now you guys have something to work for. I mean, now he can stop walking around sulking and making out with nurses" Meredith sat down slowly, her face the opposite to what he was expecting.

"Making out with nurses?" Her mouth was dry, his cringe showing her she was not supposed to know.

"You haven't told him have you?" She shook her head, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she put her head back in her hands.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to move to Mercy West's residency program"

"Oh like hell you are! No you are not leaving Seattle Grace"

"He is clearly moving on and I am not planning on sharing the news any time soon so what else am I supposed to do?" The agony in her voice pained him, the man sitting down next to her. He sighed, grasping her hand as he started to think, wondering what she could do that didn't result in her having the leave the hospital.

"What if you took a year off?"

"I am on my first year of residency, I wouldn't be granted a year off and even if I was I would miss a lot and probably be behind and have to do my boards a year later"

"What if I promised to keep you up to date and you have mentors helping you? Then you would have a year off and wouldn't be behind" She frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't think that would work" He grinned, grabbing her hand and standing her up.

"Watch me work some magic" He opened the door and dragged her out, Meredith protesting loudly as he dragged her down the corridor and into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" He just grinned, them stopping off on the second floor and heading in the direction of the chief's office. Neither noticed the other residents standing watching in confusion, Meredith't protests getting louder catching their attention.

"No what are you doing? This is a bad idea!" She complained, the man stopping outside the office door, turning to her.

"I want you to wait here and not move" The fear on her face never faltered as he knocked on the door, going in, giving her a smile one encouragement before closing the door over. She leaned against the wall in impatience, the thought of everyone finding out getting more and more prominent in her mind as she stared holes into the door. It was another 20 minutes of waiting until the door opened, Meredith shaking her head as he ushered her inside. He groaned and grabbed her hand, dragging her in. The residents stood on the other side of the bridge watching the entire scene unfold. They felt the need to go up to her when she was left outside the office but were more intrigued to watch the conversation between the two doctors inside the room. It was slightly heated before Chief spoke on the phone, his posture slightly more relaxed as the conversation came to a close. It was went she was dragged back into the office they payed their fullest amount of attention, watching as she stood at the back of the room, Chief staring at her.

"Is it true?" He asked, Meredith nodding slowly.

"Not intentional though I promise" He sighed, nodding before handing her a form, Meredith frowning.

"What is this?" She asked, walking up to him to take the piece of paper.

"It's to finalise your leave. The board has granted you a year exactly off if you promise to stick to their conditions" She felt a small smile spread across her face as she shared a look with the man who was bringing everything together, him nodding at her.

"What are the conditions?"

"You have to work at certain conditions until you are 2 months along and observe every surgery you can for a month after that. You have to meet weekly with your 3 mentors to make sure you do not fall behind-" She interrupted, looking up from the document.

"Who are my 3 mentors?"

"Myself, Dr Sloan here and Dr Bailey" She cringed, knowing that it meant Bailey would be finding out.

"Okay, will I be coming here for the consults?"

"No, they will be coming to my apartment to meet with you. That's another condition, you will be staying with me" He grinned, Meredith looking at him in shock.

"What is wrong with my house?"

"It's too avoid confrontation. Besides, you will be living with a mentor which will help you in staying up to date"

"This is pay back for dragging you away from the nurse isn't it?" He laughed, raising his eyebrow before looking back to Chief who was handing Meredith a pen. She signed the document and handed it back, Chief nodding.

"So, how far along?" She shrugged, knowing she needed to go for a consult.

"I don't know. I took a test and then checked again when I come to work this morning but I just don't know"

"Addison can give you a consult" Mark grinned, Meredith shaking her head with an embarrassed smile.

"I'd rather not have a consult of my ex-boyfriends ex-wife"

"Tough luck because I paged her with bailey" Meredith groaned, 2 minutes later the two doctors appearing in the room. The door was shut behind them, Meredith sitting on the couch with Mark while Chief was leaning against his desk.

"Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Dr Shepard" Bailey said with a frown, staring at Meredith who was looking fondly at the patterned carpet.

"Meredith is taking a year leave and along with me and Dr Sloan, you will be mentoring her from home so she does not fall behind" Bailey looked at the woman and nodded, not needing to know the reason why as it was pretty clear.

"Congratulations Grey. I have a surgery but I suspect you will be giving me the details later on when we scrub in for the appendectomy?" She smiled and nodded, Bailey sending her a small but still appreciated smile before leaving, Addison confused as to why she had been paged.

"I still don't understand why I was paged"

"I need you to give Dr Grey a consult and report back to me" She frowned, Meredith looking up at her with rosy cheeks. The bell went off as Addison smiled, actually, sort of happy for the woman.

"How far along?"

"I don't know, that is why they wanted me to get a consult"

"I will page Derek and get him to meet us at the room"

"No!" All three said simultaneously, Addison jumping slightly.

"What?!"

"McDreamy doesn't know about McBaby"

"And I would like to keep it that way, please Addison" Meredith's look was pleading, her eyes lost making Addison sympathise with the woman she had come to respect.

"Of course. Come on, we will be back in 20" She smiled and stood, Addison leading her down the hall. Meredith avoided eye contact with her friends as she walked past, Cristina running to catch up with her, not liking how secretive everyone was being.

"Meredith wait!" They stopped at the elevator, Addison telling Meredith to meet her in Examination room 2 when she was ready.

"Examination room? Meredith what is going on?" She looked around, grabbing her hand and taking her inside a supply closet, locking the door.

"I am about to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone" She nodded, waiting expectantly for the blow.

"I am pregnant and the board have granted me a year off because I am not telling Derek" Cristina's jaw dropped, Meredith rolling her eyes.

"McBaby!" She squealed, Meredith laughing slightly.

"I can give you all my notes and help you stay up to date"

"Well I have to live with Mark so you can see me every morning and every night"

"Why are you living with McSteamy?"

"I will explain it all later, don't fancy coming for a consult with me do you?" The fear in her eyes was enough to make her agree, linking arms with her and dragging her from the room.

"Well I guess this is what a person has to do"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, I am glad you like the idea of this story and I hope you continue to like where it goes.**

 **I am just going to get on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Addison hooked up the ultrasound machine, Meredith lifting her scrub top slightly, Cristina sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Derek?" Cristina offered one more time, Meredith sighing heavily.

"I don't want this baby to be the reason he suddenly comes crawling back. I want him to come back for me, and if that isn't want he wants then I shouldn't force him to" Addison smiled as she applied the cream, nodding along.

"It's what the bigger person would do" She admitted, Cristina shrugging with acknowledgement.

"Okay, let's have a look at this baby shall we" Cristina said eagerly, unsure as to why she was so excited, whereas Meredith looked terrified. Addison sat back down and began the ultrasound, the steady sound of a heartbeat echoing around the room, Meredith smiling slightly.

"Is it okay?" So far she had been referring to the baby as an it due to not knowing the gender, Addison grinning.

"Your baby is in perfect health, no worries at all" Cristina sat up, looking at the monitor, Meredith gripping her hand for the upmost support.

"How far along is she?" Addison laughed, looking at Meredith.

"You are just over a month along, how did you not notice sooner?" She rose her eyebrows in shock, not believing she had never caught on sooner.

"I don't know. This means I can only perform surgery for another month" She cringed, not liking the pace at which everything was moving.

"Well I will make sure you scrub in on every surgery I can get you on, and I will get Bailey to do the same for you"

"Thank you Addison" Meredith was wondering why the woman was being so nice to her, Addison smiling, printing off the ultrasound picture for Meredith.

"I want you to come and get a check up when you finish your last surgery and then we will make more appointments onwards, is that okay? And also if you feel like anything is wrong come and see me straight away" She nodded, rubbing the cream off and sitting up, fixing her top.

"Put me down as her medical proxy just in case anything goes wrong" Cristina said, Addison nodding as she noted it down.

"Any questions?" Meredith shook her head, Addison smiling and leaving the room.

"Cristina, I'm pregnant" Cristina looked at Meredith, the terrified look on her face concerning.

"I know, I saw. Are you okay?" She shook her head, resting it in her hands.

"I am pregnant with a mans baby who can't even look at me. How am I supposed to do this?"

"You have me, and Mark. And George, Izzie and Alex will help. You have Bailey and Chief. It's going to be fine okay?" She nodded, standing up and heading out the room.

"I have to consult back with Chief, will you come around to Mark's later?" She nodded, watching as Meredith walked away. _I could kill McAssHole._

* * *

After informing Richard of her condition, he let her and Mark off for the rest of the day to get settled in his apartment. Mark pulled up outside her house, knowing she needed to pack her essentials.

"If you forget anything I can always pick it up when you need it" She nodded, leaving him in the living area while she ran upstairs to pack a suitcase and a few bags full of her things. 45 minutes later she was trekking down the stairs with the bags, Mark taking them off her to put in the car.

"Is this everything?"

"I think so. It's enough for a few months, unless you don't have a laundry then maybe I might need more" He laughed, the worried expression on her face getting worse.

"I have a washer in my apartment, don't worry" She nodded, climbing in the car, watching as the house disappeared behind them.

"Are you hungry? We could pick up some Chinese on the way home?" She shook her head, still looking dreamily out the window. They arrived at the apartment block, Mark grabbing the bags, leading Meredith up to his place. It was actually really clean inside for a man who lives alone, Meredith smiling at the smell of vanilla air conditioner.

"I was expecting empty pizza boxes and bear cans" She said, Mark rolling his eyes.

"That is so stereotypical of you. This will be your room" He opened the door, a spare bedroom that seemed to have never been touched greeting her. There was a king sized bed inside, a TV on the wall with a DVD player connected, a wardrobe next to it with a chester drawers underneath. A small bed side cabinet sat next to the bed with a lamp and alarm clock on it, a Desk on the other side of the bed.

"This is really nice. Thank you again Mark, I think it'll be a lot easier staying here than at home. I mean I love it there but the amount of people can drive me insane. I can start paying you rent if you like" He grinned, placing her bags on the bed.

"You don't have to, I offered"

"Well I am insisting. It is the least I can do" She started unpacking her stuff, Mark sitting on the bed watching.

"I was making tea tonight for Callie and Cristina, you like curry?" She nodded, hanging her clothes up.

"Curry is good. I haven't had much of an appetite these past few weeks so I think I'll just make a sandwich later" He shook his head, passing her clothes to speed up the process.

"That is going to change. You have a baby inside you, you need to eat!" She rolled her eyes, scoffing slightly.

"Fine mom" He laughed, lying down, having given up helping her.

"You know that is now my bed, not yours" He nodded, closing his eyes over.

"I know" She just laughed, the two sitting in silence while she finished making her room her own.

"I brought a load of my mothers old tapes, want to watch some with me?" She asked, clearing the bed, Mark perking up with a grin. She connected up the video player she brought, pressing play and sitting next to Mark on the bed, cuddling a pillow while he sat up intrigued. A few hours passed, Meredith rubbing her stomach subconsciously, Mark watching her thoughtful face.

"Mark? I'm a good person right?" He frowned, sitting up properly to look at her, his legs crossed in front of him.

"Of course you are. Is this about not telling Derek again because I think you are making the right call" She shook her head, leaning back, the pillow pressed against her chest.

"No I mean, I am about to be a mom, and I don't know the first thing about being a mother or parenting. I never had my mom around so what if I turn out like her and neglect my child. I don't want to be like her" The inner struggle he could see in her eyes was horrible for him to watch, his hand reaching out to take hers.

"I know your mother was not the best in the books, but you are nothing like she was. She was all about the work, and I know that, as much as the amazing surgeon you are, you are also kind and caring. If this was your mother, she would probably abort the baby and move on. But look at you. You are taking a year leave, staying with a man you probably cannot stand, just for your baby. That is pretty amazing if you ask me" She smiled tearfully, nodding as she gripped her hand back.

"I can't not stand you Mark, you aren't always the manwhore everyone hates" The pair laughed, Mark standing to stretch his back.

"Come and help me cook" She nodded, putting the pillow to the side and going out into the kitchen. She started cutting vegetables, Mark putting chicken breasts into the oven to cook.

"You are a terrible cutter, here watch me" He took the knife off her, dicing in a perfect fashion, Meredith rolling her eyes.

"I don't cook. I order in and eat food other people cook" He nodded, placing the diced vegetables into a bowl and showing her how to do it again.

"I can tell" She smacked his arm, taking the knife to try and copy his dicing technique.

"Much better. Try not to cut your finger off while I grab the plates and call Callie" She mumbled under her breath childishly, Mark grinning as he grabbed his cell, dialling Callie's number while grabbing the plates. He finished his conversation, hanging up, observing Meredith who had moved onto the onion's.

"Callie and Cristina are on their way, the chicken is almost done" She nodded, placing the last of the diced veg into a bowl, handing it to Mark who was starting on the curry sauce.

"I think you should let me cook tomorrow"

"I have a big surgery on Friday and do not want to die from food poisoning. Maybe next week" She growled at him, helping set out the dishes as he checked on the chicken.

"It smells lovely" She commented with greedy eyes, Mark sensing her appetite making a come back. There was a knock on the door, Meredith opening it to find Callie and Cristina, Callie holding a bottle of wine and a large bottle of water.

"I know, Cristina told me when we drove here and your secret is safe with me and I felt bad because you can't drink so I brought water" She said with a sidewards grin, Meredith laughing as she took both bottles.

"Nice to know Cristina can keep a secret" She said with raised eyebrows, Cristina cringing.

"You may be getting a call of George, Izzie and Alex but I only told them because we are going to give you as much OR time as possible until you leave at the end of the month" She smiled at the gesture, nodding as she wrapped her arm around Cristina's shoulder, them walking to the set up table.

"Thank you" Mark finished dishing out the curry, them all settling down at the table, Mark looking up every few seconds to make sure Meredith was definitely eating. The evening went by smoothly, Meredith ending up falling asleep on the couch while they played Charades. Everything was going to fine, she had the people she needed and it was all going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad you are all enjoying the story so far, I know how AU the plot is but the fact it has caught so much attention is amazing thank you all so so so much!**

 **So I have been sitting planning where this story is going to go with my co-writer for ages and we have so many possible outcomes so right now, the story could go in any direction- I hope it keeps you all on your toes ;)**

 **On with the chapter, don't forget to drop me a review!**

 _3 weeks later_

Bailey looked up at the empty gallery, only one person sitting on the back seats, her head buried in a notepad, a book open beside her. She looked to Richard who was working on the patient opposite her, whispering to get his attention.

"Does she know it's 2am and she is the only resident actually working right now?"

"Yes, she wanted to clock as many hours before her last surgery next week" Bailey looked up again, the woman still intrigued in the words she was jotting down.

"I thought she was going to milk this, the fact she was having surgeries handed to her on a silver platter but she is always here. I underestimated her" Richard nodded knowingly, most of the surgeons feeling the same, but all of them had changed their opinions after a week of working with her.

"She is working for it, it's what makes me believe she will be an outstanding surgeon"

"Can you please send her home. The strain on her body cannot be good" She hinted, but Richard sighed shaking his head.

"I tried before I scrubbed in. She wanted to observe before doing her solo with me in the morning"

"You're letting her do a solo, won't people think that is favouritism?"

"Dr Hahn give her a chance to do a valve repair on a heart solo a few days ago. Today the three of us watched that patient leave the hospital in the best health possible. Dr Hahn proceeded to tell as many people as possible that Meredith was more than ready for a few solo surgeries. But she also allowed the other interns their chance at a solo surgery each giving them all more preparation. Meredith is not getting favourited by anyone but that does not mean she isn't excelling more than the others" Bailey smiled under her scrub mask, looking up to see Meredith gone, though her stuff was left up there. Not 5 minutes later she appeared in the OR, a scrub mask held up to her face.

"Sorry to bother you both, I was wondering if I could come and look up close at the technique you were using Dr Webber. The screen in the gallery was hurting my eyes and the book I am reading is not fully up to date with the technique" He rose his eyebrows up at Bailey in example, turning back to Meredith who was bouncing on her toes in excitement, clearly showing no signs of tiredness.

"Go and scrub in and I will teach you it first hand" She grinned, nodding and running through to the scrub room. She finished scrubbing in, joining the two at the table. They worked in silence, Bailey admiring the passion sparkling in Meredith's eyes.

"So, I have a surgery tomorrow afternoon with Dr Shepard which could give you the chance to work on this from start to finish if you like?" Bailey offered, knowing that she hadn't really scrubbed in on many Neuro surgeries since the whole situation got underway.

"No I would really appreciate that Dr Bailey thank you. Page me when you are about to go in and I will meet you at the OR" She smiled considerately, Bailey nodding.

"Is this right Dr Webber?" She asked, Richard observing with a smirk.

"That is perfect Dr Grey!" He exclaimed, Meredith jumping slightly. She nodded her thanks, taking off her gloves and suit, leaving back to the gallery.

"I think you scared her off" Bailey said, Richard sighing. He knew how much she hated attention and that was exactly what he was giving her. A few minutes later she was back in the gallery, working on the text book and notes again. When the surgery finished, they saw her going into an on-call room, probably getting some sleep before her surgery with Richard. The day went by smoothly, Meredith getting ready to scrub in with Derek and Bailey. Alex come up to her by the OR board, tapping her shoulder making her jump.

"I heard you were scrubbing in with him? Do you need me to take it?" He offered, Meredith smiling but shook her head.

"Bailey offered it to me to work on my technique, I took it up so it's on me. But if you could scrub in and observe I would really appreciate it" She grinned, him nodding, the pair heading to the scrub room of OR2. Meredith spotted Derek through the glass preparing the patient, Bailey staring at him with cold eyes while he was looking away.

"Look at the way she is looking at him. I am waiting for his head to suddenly explode" Alex laughed, Meredith's eyes tearing away to spot Rose standing in the corner of the room. Alex frowned when she never laughed, following her eye line to the slutty nurse they all hated.

"Okay now I really wish his head would explode" She just sighed, passing him her notebook and pen.

"When I tell you to, make notes okay? I need something to work on while I am off" He nodded, putting the book in his pocket. They entered the OR, Alex standing opposite Meredith who joined Bailey. The surgery went smoothly, Bailey watching over Meredith with pride. She looked up at the gallery which was occupied by Cristina, Izzie, George and Addison who were watching intently, more for the fact it was her first surgery in a while with the man who had broke her heart. She finished her work, her and Bailey swapping places. Bailey went to offer her an out but she spoke before she could get a word out.

"Dr Shepard, I was just wondering what size tube you were using to help with your efficiency" Derek looked up in awe, everyone seeing the smile through his scrub mask, but though it was aimed at Meredith her eyes were fixated on the TV screen with the open brain on.

"10mm Dr Grey, it is wide enough to stop any leakages escaping but thin enough to stop any vessels bursting" She nodded, looking to Alex who was noting it down.

"Thank you Dr Shepard"

"Would you like to assist me on an aneurism clip next Dr Grey, I haven't assigned a resident yet"

"That would be great thank you Dr Shepard" She smiled, but her attention was purely on the TV screen on not on him, everyone masking their proudness as they watched her.

"How the hell is she doing that? I can't even look at him most days" Addison said in awe, Izzie smiling.

"It's Meredith, she is being the bigger person. I think it's good, I might join them, be the one to take her notes" She said, Cristina rolling her eyes.

"I want to stab him with a scalpel" Addison laughed, them all standing and leaving as the surgery cleared up, Meredith grabbing her notebook off Alex to run to the next OR where the patient was being prepped. Izzie met her there, offering to take notes for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to assist. I know you have an eye for Neuro" She offered, but Izzie shook her head, taking the notebook.

"No it's fine, you are flying with your solo surgeries and I think it would be good to get one in on Neuro before you leave" She nodded along, scrubbing in.

"I know, I want one before the end of the week because Chief is only letting me on 3 more next week before kicking me out to observe"

"Does he know you are leaving yet?" She shrugged, not really paying attention to the subject of him most days, shocking everyone.

"I am telling most scrub nurses I am taking a year off to work on a general surgery base in New York so he may have heard it off Rose" The fact she was calling Rose by her name still sounded weird to most people, them all calling her and Derek by different names. Derek entered the scrub room, Meredith looking up smiling.

"Stevens, I didn't know you wanted to assist"

"No I don't. I am taking notes for Meredith in the back of the room. See you both in there" She smiled, leaving them alone in the scrub room.

"I heard you are going to New York for a year- is it true?" He asked, Meredith inwardly cringing.

"Yeah, I want to broaden my horizons. I mean I only have 5 years of residency before my boards and I want to make sure I make the right decision" It wasn't a lie, Meredith was looking into taking time to do programs around the country but for now nobody needed to know that. He just nodded, opening his mouth to speak but she was already in the OR by the time the words reached his mouth.

 _"I wish you wouldn't leave"_ The words fell on empty ears, his sigh heavy as he finished his scrub, joining Meredith with the patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would have updated yesterday but I was so busy I never ended up logging onto my computer until 10.30pm and then I spent 2 hours working on a DVD for my mum's birthday and completely spaced but I am going to spend my last day of freedom writing as much as I can. I go on a trip with college tomorrow, have a university event thing on Tuesday then I am back in college for 2 weeks starting my A2 levels on Wednesday- fun times. I do have a lot of study periods when in college and will always be writing so don't worry, I am not disappearing for 2 weeks!**

 **This skips forwards now to when Meredith has her last surgery before leaving and onwards, I hope you all enjoy.**

Meredith closed up her patient and looked at her work in awe. Her, Izzie and Bailey had just removed 7 bullet wounds from someones kidney, liver and intestine without any complications and the poor man who was caught in a crossfire at the bank was looking at 2 or 3 days of recovery before going home.

"Well done Grey. That last fragment was hard to get but you managed to do it without popping any blood vessels in his kidney" She smiled under her scrub mask, looking to Izzie who was also gleaming as she had removed many pieces as well.

"You too Stevens. You both did good work today" They stepped down and walked out the room, Bailey dealing with the mans post op's.

"That was such a rush!" Izzie exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Meredith's shoulders who laughed, nodding.

"I know. It was a good surgery to end on" Izzie stopped in her tracks, pointing behind her in confusion.

"That wasn't your last surgery. You are down to do another one with Derek" Meredith sighed, not realising.

"Unless you want me to take it?" She shook her head, turning around to head back to the OR's.

"No it's fine, I just didn't want to end it on a low note that's all" She said, her mood suddenly declining with every step she took. As the days progressed she was becoming increasingly tired the longer she was active, Addison telling her it was all to do with the pregnancy and that was the main reason Webber was taking her off operating so early but it still never changed the fact she had just operated unexpectedly on a man for 7 hours and was now in for a 5 hour surgery with a man she would rather not interact with today. She hesitated to call Izzie back to swap places, holding her pager in her hand when suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, the woman turning around in shock, Derek grinning at her.

"Are you ready for our surgery. I hear it's your last one for a while" He said, Meredith smiling, though it was very strained.

"Yeah I'm ready" She masked her tiredness and headed into the scrub room with him, scrubbing in with him next to her. She wanted to burst into tears at the sight of Rose prepping the patient, waving at Derek through the glass who waved cheerfully back. _He was never this open about our relationship,_ Meredith thought to herself bitterly, completely covering her emotions up behind her game face.

"So, are you going to be here for long or are you leaving for New York in the next few days?" He asked her, Meredith not bothering to look up at the continued to scrub.

"Np I am observing some surgeries for a few weeks before heading out. Chief wanted me to get as much in as possible before I had to leave"

"Well if you are ever free you can always scrub in and observe on my surgeries" He said, Meredith smiling shortly at him.

"Thanks" She mumbled, turning on her heel and heading into the OR. Derek sighed, looking down solemnly before heading in after her. The surgery went smoothly, Meredith having to consistently ignore Derek and Rose's conversation throughout. She was feeling just about ready to drop as they sutured their patient up.

"You did exceptional work here today Dr Grey"

"Thank you Dr Shepherd" She slowly exited the room, almost running into Mark as she turned the corner out of the OR corridor.

"How did the surgery go?" He asked, Meredith not making eye contact as she tried to push past him.

"Fine" She muttered, Mark grabbing her arm stopping her from running away.

"Meredith what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mark I just really need to sit down" She complained, pulling her arm out of his grasp, stumbling away into an on-call room. Cristina, George and Bailey come up to him, seeing their awkward encounter.

"What just happened?" Cristina asked, Mark shrugging, wondering if Derek did something to her.

"I don't know. I wanted to know how the surgery went with Derek but she shut me down" George went to open his mouth, stopping when Derek came out of the double doors, hand in hand with Rose. George had to hide Cristina's clenched fists as they passed up, Derek stopping to look at Bailey.

"Bailey, Dr Grey did a fantastic job in there today. 5 hours she never even flinched or hesitated, make sure to put in an extra good work to New York from me" He grinned, Rose tugging his hand causing him to turn and leave, their laughs deafening to the 4 standing by the OR board.

"Well I'd want to run if I had spent the past 5 hours with that" George commented, Bailey rolling her eyes, walking to the on-call room Meredith had fled to. She opened the door, spotting Meredith sitting on a bed, her head in her hands which rested on her knees. She looked up, sitting up right when she spotted woman shut the door, coming to sit next to her.

"You have an appointment with Addison in an hour" Bailey said, Meredith nodding, that being the only reason she hasn't gone home yet.

"I know, thank you for reminding me" She said, running her hand through her hair.

"Did he or she say anything to you? I am asking as a concerned friend and not as your boss" She stated, Meredith smiling slightly, though Bailey was looking straight ahead, not wanting to show her concern openly.

"No it wasn't them. They never shut up through the entire surgery but no it's not them" Bailey looked to her, wondering what had Meredith acting the way she was.

"I can usually go 3 or 4 days without even thinking about sleep if I have to, and I have only done 12 hours of surgery and I feel like I am going to pass out. Addison told me it was all because I was pregnant and it's going to make me feel tired but that surgery, I struggled so much"

"Dr Shepherd doesn't think so, he thinks you were amazing. Asked me to put in an extra good word to New York"

"Really?" Bailey nodded, Meredith's eyes filled with sadness, much to Bailey's confusion.

"That is a really good thing. You have done exceptional work these past few weeks"

"I just thought, I don't know I thought he would be a little lest enthusiastic about me leaving that's all" She admitted sheepishly, Bailey nodding knowingly.

"I know, I thought the same. Come on, let's see if Addison can fit you in now and then you can go home and sleep for a bit" She nodded, accepting Baileys offer to help her stand, the two walking out. Mark and Cristina followed them to the appointment, wanting to be there to support her. Addison got Meredith set up, Bailey telling her she would wait outside and then drive her home while she had a break, Mark and Cristina sitting at her side.

"You can stay Bailey" Meredith said, Bailey smiling and nodding, standing behind Mark who was on a chair. The scan went as usual, the babies heart rate even and normal, pleasing Meredith.

"The baby is doing just fine Meredith, but I am more concerned about you"

"Addison I am fine"

"Your blood pressure is elevated and your heart rate is a lot slower than it should be. Are you getting enough rest?" Meredith could have lied and told her she was, but she had 3 clear witnesses that would shoot her down in a second.

"Not really, but I had my last surgery today and I will be at home a lot more" She said, Addison frowning.

"I am going to keep an eye on you and so will everyone else. You start showing signs of extreme tiredness, dizziness, anything, come to me straight away" She nodded, taking the ultrasound picture with a smile.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Meredith wobbled slightly as she got off the bathroom floor, having been throwing up in the residents lounge toilet all morning. She knew it was most likely morning sickness and toughened it out, rising her face and opening the door, Mark and Alex standing on the other side in concern.

"You guys have a burn victim to treat in OR3" She said with her arms crossed over her chest, Mark raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know so much about my surgery?"

"Because I am observing"

"No you're not, you are going home" Alex said, handing her coat and bag to her.

"I am fine, it's morning sickness"

"Addison told you to take it easy so go and take it easy. I will set the camera up and record the surgery if you are that upset about missing it" Alex said, not giving her a chance to argue before guiding her out the door.

"I will be 2 hours tops, depending on how severe the infection is" She just nodded, grabbing her keys and walking to the parking lot. Her head was swimming, the sensation of being able to be home for a few hours alone comforting.

* * *

Mark knocked on the door, his key stuck in his pocket. When nobody answered, he frowned,. trying to dig his key out.

"Meredith?" He grasped the key between his fingers, managing to get it out. Opening the door, the apartment looked bare, Mark placing his keys on the side to look around.

"Meredith I am sorry for sending you home but come on, where are you? I have only been an hour" He was about to head to her room, something catching his eye causing him to look into the kitchen. His heart sunk when he saw Meredith lying on the floor. He ran up to her, trying to wake her but she was out.

"Damnit Meredith" He grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialling Addison.

 _"Mark I am about to scrub in on a surgery what is it?"_

"Meredith has collapsed. I don't know how long she has been out but I am bringing her to the hospital now"

 _"Damnit I told her to take it easy. Does it looked like she has knocked herself at all?"_ She asked mainly for her concern but also because they would have to page Derek if she had.

"No, she looks to be physically okay I just can't wake her"

 _"Bring her to the ER entrance, I will be there waiting with Richard and Cristina. No need to page everyone until we know what exactly happened"_ He hung up, slowly lifting up in a fireman's hold, carrying her out of the apartment, grabbing his keys carefully on the way out. 5 minutes later he was outside the ER, Richard and Addison with a gurney.

"Where is Cristina?" He asked, knowing that she was her medical proxy and would rather be here.

"She is in surgery with Derek. They still have a few hours to go so she is going to keep in touch the best she can" He nodded, watching as they loaded her out and took her inside. They made sure that nobody was around to ask questions, wanting to know what exactly was wrong before diving into things. They hooked her up to multiple machines, Mark standing back, his concern growing.

"The baby is fine, heart rate is a little slower than usually but everything seems to be in order" Addison said, Mark sighing in relief. Meredith began to groan, her eyes fluttering open.

"Meredith can you hear me?" Richard hovered over her head, shining a light into her eyes making her squint.

"That light is really bright" She mumbled, Mark coming up to her side.

"What did we say about taking it easy" He complained, though her was over the moon she was okay.

"Sorry" They rushed her test results showing she was severely dehydrated and run down. Callie had been paged as her ankle was swollen and also Bailey had showed up, her name on the ER board concerning her.

"I am demanding you stay on bed rest for at least 3 weeks. Your ankle is not broken but the fall has give you a bad twist. I am also prescribing you a weeks worth of pain medication to help with the throbbing" Callie said, wrapping Meredith's ankle in a bandage.

"2 of those bed rest weeks are also prescribed by me. You are carrying a baby Meredith, you really need to take it easy" Addison added, her concern more as a friend than a doctor.

"I am also taking you off observations. You are on bed rest now and you can stay at home, no more coming in to watch surgeries" Richard said, Meredith putting her back in annoyance.

"Fine" She mumbled, Mark sighing.

"Can I request a week leave to watch her?" Meredith sat back up, shaking her head.

"No, I do not need a baby sitter!" She exclaimed, Mark rolling his eyes at her.

"Just for that, you can have a 2 week leave" Richard eyed Meredith who groaned out loud, everyone laughing.

"I am going to make your life a living hell Mark Sloan" Meredith mumbled, watching as Callie finished her ankle with precession.

"I look forward to it" He grinned, helping her stand.

"Home and bed" Addison said, Meredith smiling with annoyance, not wanting to speak in fear she would say something the would later regret.

"Yes doctors" She managed to spit out through gritted teeth, everyone enjoying her annoyance. The two headed to the reception area so Mark could grab Meredith's prescription, leaving her on a chair in the lobby for a moment. She kept look out for people who might recognise her, feeling like diving to the floor when she spotted Derek coming down the stairs. Luckily for her he was standing out of her sight, seemingly waiting for someone. Much to her dismay, Rose approached him, the two sharing a kiss before falling into conversation. Meredith couldn't hear what they were saying, not sure if she preferred it that way or not. Mark come up behind her, her eyes still trained on the couple making him look up at them. The agony in her eyes was not missed, Mark standing her up and guiding her away.

"How does a nice meal in that new Indian restaurant sound? My treat" He said, a smile on his face making her smile.

"I have been sent to go and rest" She argued, though the sound of it was very tempting.

"What nobody knows won't hurt them. Besides, it is still early and a few hours won't kill you. We will then take our dessert to go and rent a movie to watch when we get home" She grinned, nodding her head, allowing him to guide her out the hospital, all her worries seemingly out the window for the time being.

"You know, for a manwhore you are a really good friend Mark" She said as he helped her into the car, Mark smiling.

"For a pregnant dirty mistress, you are a really good friend too" They laughed, driving out of the parking lot, their laughs never dying down. A good friendship was all she needed right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have the next 2 chapters planned out and ready so updating should not take as long. This is flashing forward to 5 months into Meredith's pregnancy so the jump is big but I am not skipping the entire process.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!**

"Meredith come on we are going to be late! Addison has a C-Section in an hour" Callie called from the doorway, Meredith wobbling out of the bedroom. Over the past 3 months she had really begun to show and due to a surgery, Addison couldn't do Meredith's check up at Mercy West hospital, meaning Meredith had to try and sneak up to the OB department without anyone spotting her.

"Are you sure they are in a surgery?" Meredith asked, Callie know _they_ are Derek and Rose, though she had been calling them something else.

"I am sure. They are clipping aneurisms all day, none stop and will be midway through one when we get there and starting their next by the time we leave" Meredith nodded, grabbing her bag and leaving.

"You promise we will go in through the back?" She double checked on their way to the hospital, Callie laughing.

"I promise. I don't want you to get caught as much as you so I will not jeopardise your illegal check up" She nodded, tapping her leg nervously as they pulled up at the back entrance. Mark was waiting with George, them having a gurney ready just like Meredith asked them to.

"Why do they have a gurney?" Callie asked, Meredith smirking.

"I have an idea" She climbed out the car, throwing a blanket out of her bag at Mark.

"You are the dumbest person alive" He stated with a smirk, not believing he was actually helping her pull this off.

"No, you are not going to ask him to push you around like that?" Callie spluttered out, laughing as she sat on the gurney.

"Slutty Rose has a lot of slutty nurse friends who like gossiping. I am not about to let one of them spot me and tell her who will most definitely tell Derek" She said, George shaking his head.

"How did you talk me into this?" He said, Meredith shrugging as she lay down, Mark laying the blanket over her face and body, her baby bump still very prominent.

"What is your story?" Callie asked, not wanting to be in the dark in case someone questions.

"Meredith is now Geraldine Hosier, a catholic 20 year old who has gotten pregnant without her parents knowledge and is secretly coming for her check ups as a family friend works as a janitor and she cannot risk getting caught"

"Where are her parents currently?" Callie threw into the mix, Meredith huffing very loudly from under the blanket.

"My parents are on a 6 months cruise around the world they won with my grandmother and auntie. Now, can we please get on with this" She mumbled, Mark pushing the gurney. Just to play along with their story he robbed a cross form the chapel and placed it on top of her body, Callie and George trying not the laugh as they got up to the main part of the hospital. They received odd but knowing looks from passing hospital staff, them all cramming into an elevator giving Meredith a few seconds to breathe.

"This was such a bad idea" She grumbled, George peeking under the blanket at her flushed face.

"This was your idea" He stated, Meredith turning to him, her expression not kind.

"I will bite you George O'Mailey" He grinned with a scared look in his eye, dropping the blanket and standing back up.

"You're scared of a pregnant woman?" Callie said with a smirk, George shying out slightly.

"So you're telling me she doesn't scare you?" He commented back, Meredith's covered face turning in Callie's direction.

"I want you to choose your words wisely Torres" Callie just nodded with a cringe, Mark giggling to himself as the elevator dinged, them arriving on the floor where Addison was waiting outside the examination room. Her expression was that of shock when they turned the corner to her, a gurney in front of them.

"Where the hell is she?" Addison grumbled, George just grabbing her arm and pushing her into the room, the other two following with the gurney.

"Who the hell is this?" She whispered harshly, Callie drawing the blinds, closing the door.

"All clear" She said, Meredith sitting up, gasping, her face bright red.

"Thank God. Now lets get this over with so I can go home please" She said, Addison staring at her in shock.

"You didn't?" Meredith nodding, climbing off the gurney onto the bed.

"Yes I did" It was not something she should be proud of but the idea was pure genius when you look at it. Addison set the screen up while Meredith lifted her top, her baby bump very prominent over her leggings which just about fit her. Addison applied the cream, Meredith staring at the screen waiting for the image to show. Over the past few weeks she had gotten very excited about the fact she was having a baby, her and Mark sitting up most nights discussing names, though Meredith had the perfect ones already chosen out. She was just humouring the man. Mark stood at the back of the room with his video camera, working on his own little surprise for Meredith.

"Alright Mere, you sure you want to know the sex?" She nodded eagerly, Addison looking hard for a few seconds before smiling, knowing it was just what the woman ordered.

"Well there _he_ is Meredith, that is your little boy" Meredith cooed happily, everyone smiling at the image.

"I'm having a boy" She muttered, the moment something she would never forget. Addison went silent for a moment, her frown concerning Meredith who's smile fell.

"Addison is everything okay?"

"His BP is slightly elevated, and your heart rate seems to be dropping again. I want to monitor this, I will take a portable machine to Mark's apartment and check it daily okay?" Meredith nodded, gulping slightly.

"What can this mean? Anything bad?" She asked, knowing that she was prone for bad things and this would be the icing on the cake.

"With monitoring no everything will be fine. Don't worry okay?" She smiled, printing off the picture for Meredith to have.

"Come on, I will take you back home" Mark said, wanting to distract her as much as he could. Since the incident with her collapsing the chief had given him lesser surgeries so he could be with Meredith as much as possible, not bothering him at all. They had become closer as the months had passed, their friendship stronger than before, making the environment comfortable for the two. He was having fun baby sitting the baby sitter, as he called her. Meredith climbed back onto the gurney, waving to Addison before the blanket was draped back over her, everyone sharing a laugh.

"Here Mark, can you carry this out? It's a portable ultrasound machine that monitors everything this one does only on a smaller screen and also a BP pack for Meredith" She gave him a large box which cause him to grunt as he got hold of it, Meredith sniggering from under the blanket.

"Is Mr Strong faltered by a small box?" He smacked her head through the blanket, the woman silencing instantly.

"Works every time" He grinned, heaving the box onto the bottom of her gurney as he pushed her out. Callie, George and Addison waved them goodbye, Mark turning the corner back to the elevators. Much to his dismay, Derek was walking in his direction, him already catching sight of him meaning he couldn't avoid the man.

"Mark, I heard you were pushing around a dead pregnant lady" He said with a smirk, Mark's jaw dropping.

"Derek I will have you know she is not dead but alive _and_ awake" Derek cringed, feeling like he should apologise but the still body on the gurney was making him uncomfortable.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, nodding his head over to the side, Mark frowning but nodding.

"Geraldine I will be right back okay?" She nodded under the blanket, Mark standing to the side to speak to Derek.

"How have you been?" He asked awkwardly, Meredith turning her head slightly so she could hear the two.

"Fine. What do you want Derek?" Mark replied to the point, crossing his arms annoyingly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink on Saturday. I have some, erm- news to discuss" He cringed at how awkward the confrontation was, knowing that even after the Addison ordeal they had started to make amends but ever since Meredith left the man looked at him like a piece of shit. To put it _lightly_.

"I suppose. I'll meet you at Joe's on Saturday. Is 6 okay?" Derek nodded with a smile, Mark barely hinting at a smile as he walked to the gurney and carried on his way to the elevator.

"I smell gossip" Meredith mumbled quietly at Mark, the man laughing knowing she would do anything for news on how the man who broke her heart and the slutty nurse were doing.

"You are the only reason I said yes so shut up" Mark laughed back, Meredith sniggering. They loaded into the elevator, hoping for a silent ride down. Much to Meredith's annoyance, they stopped at the next floor, the doors opening to reveal Richard and Bailey, his eyes wide as he entered the small enclosure, Mark smiling nervously.

"Why are you pushing around a pregnant corpse?!" He exclaimed, Meredith jumping making him and Bailey look down in terror.

"I swear to God people need to stop referring me to a dead person otherwise they are all going to jinx me" She said, Bailey pulling back the blanket, Meredith grinning up at her and Richard.

"Why?" Was all Richard could get out, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"I am hiding and you two aren't helping. Spread the word, my name is Geraldine and I am a catholic 20 year old who got knocked up while her parents were on holiday. I am hiding from a family friend" Meredith exclaimed, Bailey laughing.

"You never fail to amaze me Grey" They arrived on the bottom floor, them all leaving the elevator.

"I am having the rest of my appointments at Mercy West so this won't happen again chief" Meredith explained as she climbed off the gurney, taking the blanket off Mark. Richard couldn't hold his frown for a long, a tired laugh escaping his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow for our session Meredith" He patted her shoulder, him and Bailey going back upstairs while Meredith and Mark walked to the car parked outside.

 _Saturday_

"Meredith if you need anything, please call me. I won't come home drunk and I won't be long" Mark said, Meredith pushing him out the door, a jar of peanut butter with a pickle stuck in it in her hand.

"I have my peanut butter, I have my pickles, I have my TV. I am fine, leave and bring home some gossip- oh and some cheeseburgers from the take away down the road. I am starving"

"But I made you a roast dinner before, with extra turkey!"

"Yeah well I am pregnant and need food. Now go" She pushed him out, slamming the door in his face. He sighed heavily, heading to his car to drive to Joe's bar where Derek was waiting for him. They started off with a few drinks, the silence awkward between the two. It was a good 45 minutes of eating chips from a bowl, them sharing a glance here and there, before either of them decided to speak to each other.

"So how are you and rose?" Mark eventually asked, knowing he needed to get something out of him for his pregnant room mates pleasure.

"She asked me to move into her apartment with her" He blurted out, Mark raising his eyebrows.

"And are you going to? That means abandoning the trailer"

"I don't know. She has plans Mark, and I don't know what to think of them" Derek sounded tired, his voice strained, making Mark think he was clearly having second thoughts, giving him an in.

"Plans? Like what?" He asked, acting like his curiosity was getting the better of him when in reality he was planning on trying to ruin the plans the best he could.

"She wants to move in, wants to consider getting married, having kids" He rambled on, his eyes drifting away from Mark who was gobsmacked.

"Well what do you think? Do you want to marry her? Do you want her kids?"

"I don't know. I liked the relationship when it was easy, basic. This is complicated" Mark rolled his eyes, sensing a familiar aroma around the man. Meredith finally settled, finally decided to go for it, and what did Derek do? He backed out, left her hanging. He hated Rose as much as the next person but it was not fair of him to lead her on. From being first hand with Meredith he knew what the pain could do to a person.

"So you are backing out because things are looking a bit hard?" Derek shook his head, his motives the complete opposite.

"No actually, it's not the thought of a future, it's the thought of a future _with her_ " Mark went to open his mouth, the vibration of his phone catching his attention away from Derek. Meredith's bright face on his screen made him frown, excusing himself away from Derek for a moment while he answered. He watched Derek order another 2 drinks, making sure he was out of earshot before answering.

"Meredith is everything okay?"

 _"911 Mark, major 911"_ Her voice was pained, Mark's eyes widening.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" He ran up to Derek, grabbing his keys from the side.

"I'm sorry I have an emergency, I really have to go" He ran out the door, climbing into the car, stopping in his tracks when Meredith let out a pained cry.

 _"Mark the baby, I think something is wrong with the baby"_


	6. Chapter 6

**It is blowing me away how much credit this story is getting and after only 5 chapters I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and everyone one of you for reviewing and following this story- it means a lot to me considering I want to do creative writing in University and it's the actual career path I want to go down so every review means so much for me.**

 **Enough gushy attention from me, back to the story! So I know you all want Derek to find out about the baby and I promise you I am getting there, I just want him to roast for a while considering he was the one who got himself in the mess in the first place :D Evil? I know!**

 **So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger before, I have a habit of doing that ;)**

"Meredith I need you to try and breathe, tell me what happened" Mark drove recklessly down the street, trying to not crash the car while texting Addison 911, Meredith panting down the phone.

 _"I felt really sick and I thought it was the pickles and peanut butter but then I started getting really bad pains in my stomach. Mark I don't want to lose this baby"_ She cried, Mark practically hearing her heart beat through the phone.

"Meredith please try and calm down. Addison is on her way from the hospital we will both be there any second"

 _"What was Derek's news?"_ She asked as a distraction, though Mark was not really keen to share.

"He isn't important right now Meredith"

 _"No he is Mark because whether any of us like it or not he is the father of this baby so tell me the damn news!"_ He sighed, not knowing how she was still caring about him after everything he had done.

"Rose has plans"

 _"Like McLife plans?"_ Mark knew the code, the McLife what she and Derek had once envisioned.

"McLife plans Mere"

 _"Good for them"_ It wasn't sarcastic or rude, it was genuine, but the agony behind her voice was too prominent for him to ignore. She let out another pained cry, Mark pulling up and jumping out the car.

"Meredith I am on my way can you get to the door?" He ran up the flights of stairs, sighing when he saw the door open at the top of the corridor. Running inside, he threw his phone at the sight of Meredith crouched over, tears streaming down her face. He guided her to the couch, setting up the machine while helping slow her erratic breathing the best he could. Addison suddenly burst in the doorway, closing it over as she rushed to Meredith.

"When did the pain start?" She pushed Mark back, watching the machine come to life.

"About 20 minutes ago" Meredith managed to get out, grabbing Mark's hand who went behind the couch so he could be close to her.

"Meredith you are having a small panic attack I need you to try and breathe for me" Meredith nodded, her throat closing over with every sharp breathe she took in, closing her eyes as she concentrated on her breathing. Addison had a look at the baby, seeing the pain was being caused by a low placenta lining, nothing that could harm the baby at this point.

"Meredith listen to me, the baby is fine. Your baby is absolutely fine. You have a low placenta lining which is causing your abdominal pain. I can run to the hospital and get some pain medication to help with the pain and we will have to monitor the lining. If it hasn't changed 2 weeks before you are due we will have to admit you for a c-section okay?"

"The baby is okay?" She gasped out, opening her eyes to look at the small screen.

"Heart rate is slightly elevated but as yours lowers his will as well. He is in perfect health" Meredith let out a relieved laugh, looking up at Mark who was just as scared as she was.

"He is okay Mark" She muttered out, throwing her head back with a loud sigh.

"I don't want any movement until I get back okay?" She nodded, Addison smiling, making her way to the door. Much to her shock, she opened the door to see Derek Making his way down the corridor, her eyes widening.

"Derek?" She said loudly, Meredith and Mark sharing a look in pure terror.

"No Mark, let him have his McLife, don't do this to him now. Let him be" She muttered, Mark standing and running to the door, making sure Meredith was not in view at all. She couldn't help but strain slightly to hear them talking, a tear rolling down her cheek at the realisation that this was it.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"You ran off and I wanted to make sure everything was okay?" He looked between the two who were sharing looks, Derek wondering if they had become a thing again.

"I really need to get the medication" She blurted out, Mark nodding letting her run off to get back to her car.

"Are you and Addison together again?" Mark laughed slightly, though stopped when he realised he was being serious.

"No Derek we aren't. Listen I am in the middle of a small crisis can we finish this another day?" He hated that he had left Meredith on the couch in the pain she was in, knowing she needed all the comfort she could have right now.

"What is the crisis? Can I help at all?" Before thinking Mark snapped, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Why don't you just get on with your life with Rose!" Derek was taken back, Meredith sighing as she heard him explode, holding in a grunt as another pained cramp rippled her body.

"If you had let me finish before you ran off Mark, I don't want a life with her. I wanted a life with Meredith and now that I don't have it I don't know what to do with myself" He admitted, taking a step back in defence.

"I don't want to move in with Rose or have her kids or marry her- I wanted to do it all with Meredith. I let her go and I don't know if I can get her back" Mark's mouth dropped, Derek sighing heavily in defeat.

"Meredith is pregnant!" He put his hand over his mouth, realising he had just blew the last 5 months out in the open.

"Wait? She is _what_?" Mark gulped nervously, backing into the door frame.

"I mean- Erm?" Just before Derek could speak again, Alex and Cristina ran around the corner, shouting before realising what was happening.

"Is she- crap" Cristina stopped in her tracks, Alex cringing as Derek stood between them all, his frown deepening.

"She is in there isn't she?" He asked, Mark nodding slowly. Derek's posture softened, him standing back slightly.

"How far along is she?"

"I really think this is a conversation you should be having with her" Alex said from behind him, Mark stepping into the apartment slightly to get a feel of Meredith's mood. Much to his dismay, she wasn't on the couch anymore. He just got in to see the bathroom door slam shut, the lock turning making him groan.

"Cristina- bathroom" She ran past the three men, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Meredith open the door"

"No because Mark ruined everything! He had a McLife with a McPerfect wife and now he is going to resent me for ruining everything and I think I am going to be sick" Mark, Derek and Alex were standing in the living area, Derek feeling his heart flutter at the sound of her voice, having not heard it in almost 3 months"

"I haven't heard her voice in ages" He muttered to himself, Mark sighing, knowing that whether she liked it or not this was the best thing. He was done with Rose.

"Meredith please come out" He shouted, Cristina cringing at the grunt she made.

"Go to hell" She shouted, Alex sniggering.

"She pissed off the angry pregnant lady" he said with a grin, Mark snarling at him.

"Meredith can you at least let me inside" The door clicked open, Cristina sliding in, shutting the door over again. Meredith was pacing recklessly, despite the fact Addison specifically told her to stay still.

"He knows Cristina. I have gone 5 months and now he knows and I am freaking out" She mumbled, Cristina nodding, knowing this was not how things should have gone.

"Okay so he knows. But clearly he is over rose, I mean, he is head over heels in there and he hasn't even seen your face yet. The McDreamy love is still there"

"Why what did he say?"

"That he haven't heard your voice in ages" Meredith stopped pacing, a smile spreading across his face.

"Okay so he knows- what do we do?"

"We go out there and we act cool" Meredith nodded, clicking her knuckles, shaking her shoulders.

"Okay, act cool" They opened the door, both stepping out in sync, their whole _acting cool_ thing flying out the window. They all stood staring at each other, Meredith and Derek making awkward eye contact, no words being spoken. Meredith pointed behind her with an awkward laugh, going to turn and head back into the bathroom but Cristina stopped her, a nervous grin on her face to mask the awkwardness. Mark snapped into action, Grabbing Alex's arm from behind Derek, dragging him across the room.

"Cristina, Karev, in the bathroom" He pushed them both in, shutting the door behind himself, leaving Derek and Meredith standing opposite each other alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the awkward cliffhanger I left you all on but here I am again! I was back in college today but I decided to come home for my study period and work on this because I felt bad for leaving you all hanging and have now finished for the day so I have nothing to do for the rest of the night besides write!**

 **So in Forensic science today I stabbed my finger with a needle and found out that I am O+ blood type! I am 16 and have never needed to know so it amazed me that I got to do the practical and find out my own blood type! Only down side is when I bleed, I bleed for hours and my finger has been none stop dripping with blood for the entire lesson- YAY! Sorry, pointless information about my day :D**

 **Anyway... Enjoy!**

They continued to stand awkwardly between each other, Meredith rocking slightly on her toes, her balance not being great due to the huge baby bump she was carrying. Derek took a moment to take her in, wondering how, even pregnant, she was still glowing, still the most beautiful woman ever to him.

"How far along are you?" He asked, breaking the silence, Meredith smiling slightly.

"Just over 5 months"

"So you found out when we broke up?" She shook her head, looking down as she placed her hand on top of her bump.

"No actually, I was a month along when I found out" She admitted, Derek nodding.

"I wanted to tell you" She blurted out, Derek opening his mouth to speak but she continued to ramble.

"I mean, when I took the test I knew you should know but then Mark said you were with Rose and the idea got worse and worse and I didn't want you to come back to me because of the baby, I wanted you to come back because you wanted me. It's selfish but I didn't want you to resent me" She admitted, Derek's face softening even more.

"I don't blame you for not telling me Meredith, and I am sorry that you were even in the position to keep it from me. That was my own fault, and the reason behind you not telling me isn't selfish at all" She was glad he wasn't angry, relieved he understood. It was making the situation a lot easier on her.

"It's a boy" She said after a while, Derek's face lighting up, Meredith feeling tears sting her eyes at the childish look on his face.

"We're having a boy?" She nodded, Derek laughing slightly, a tear rolling down Meredith's cheek.

"We're having a boy" Through the wooden door, the three had their heads pressed against the door, huge grins on their faces as they heard the exchange.

"They're having a boy- did you know" Cristina mimicked with a smirk, Alex laughing.

"Can we leave now?" Alex asked, Mark nodding, slowly opening the door up. Meredith and Derek stared at the trio, Cristina grabbing Alex's arm, dragging him to the doorway.

"We will see you tomorrow Mere" She said, holding up her thumbs before pushing Alex out the door, shutting it over behind her. Mark stood next to Meredith staring at Derek who suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You need to sit down" He said after a few seconds, looking at Meredith who just nodded, walking to the couch, slowly sitting down, wincing slightly.

"What happened?" Derek questioned, remembering the crisis that had happened which brought him to Mark's in the first place.

"It's fine, I have a low lined placenta so Addison is going to monitor it"

"It isn't fine Meredith, you need to take it easy" Mark argued, his protectiveness on overdrive due to the extra presence with them.

"How is Addison going to treat it if it doesn't go back to the normal shape?" Derek asked, wanting to know everything he possibly could.

"With some medication. If it isn't normal 2 weeks before I am due she is going to book me in for a c-section" Derek nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked back up at Mark who was staring at him with narrow eyes.

"I think I am going to go to bed. Just send Addison in when she comes back" Meredith said, much preferring the awkwardness from before than the testosterone floating around the room currently. Mark helped her stand, opening the bedroom door, Meredith shaking her head as she shut it over on them, the two falling back into the awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"How long has she been living with you?" Derek asked, Mark moving to the kitchen, leaning against the side, still not breaking his stare on Derek.

"Since she found out. I've been making sure she looks after herself, helping with keeping her up to date with surgeries while she isn't in"

"That was really great of you Mark thank you" He said considerately, though Mark took it to heart, raising his eyebrows at the man.

"And she is going to be here until the baby is here. No offence Derek, but I have been with her since day one unlike you and I would like to see it out" His tone was cold, but protective all the same.

"I wasn't saying I wanted her to leave Mark, but whether you like it or not, that is my baby and my girl and I would like to be here and make up for the time I was not, respectfully" Mark suddenly broke out into a smile, Derek feeling uncertain as Mark walked back around to the couch.

"Of course, I can easily pull the couch out into a bed for you"

"What? So now I can't sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend?" Derek was offended but clearly he should not have voiced his opinion, Mark gaining on him, the air between them short as he stared down at the man.

"Technically, you are still dating your slutty nurse and, I never heard her actually say she wanted you here Derek. So take the couch, or the door. But may I remind you the decision you make will either be your welcome home hug, or your funeral" Derek gulped, breaking out into a terrified smile.

"Lovely couch Mark" He managed to squeeze out, Mark backing up with a smile. With Derek's help he unfolded the couch, Derek grabbing a pillow and duvet from his wardrobe, laying them down for him.

"I know you hate me right now Mark but I am really grateful that you looked after her"

"I wouldn't even rethink any of it. She is a really good friend but she is a very strong woman, and I respect her in many ways. And also, I don't hate you Derek, I am your best friend. I can't hate you. But currently, I really want to punch you in the face, so let us leave it at that shall we?" Derek nodded, watching as he walked into his bedroom, shutting the door over. Derek sighed heavily, taking off his jacket, putting it on a chair in the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Mark coming out of his bedroom, remembering Addison who had taken longer than anticipated.

"I am so sorry I got called in for a consult and then I lost my key to the medication cabinet! Is she okay? Do we need to take her to the hospital? Why is McBastard still here?" She stopped in her ramblings when she spotted Derek standing by a folded out couch, wondering what she had missed.

"Meredith is in her bedroom. You were gone a long time Add" Mark smiled, patting her shoulders, walking back into his bedroom, shutting the door.

"You know?" She asked, Derek nodding.

"McBastard? Really?" Addison just smiled politely, fixing her bag as she made her way to Meredith's bedroom door.

"Take it as a compliment, you have been called a lot worse over the past few months" She grinned, opening the door, closing it behind herself. Derek nodded with a small laugh, knowing it was going to take a lot to get back onto everyones good side, but at least he was almost there with Meredith, that was the best thing right now.

 _The next morning_

Derek awoke to the strong scent of coffee and laughter, sitting up slowly with a stretch. He looked straight ahead, the sight like a dream to him. Meredith had a long t-shirt on and a pair of shorts, her baby bump making the t-shirt rise higher than it should be. She had her bunny slippers on that she loved so much, her hair in a lose bun. She had a frying pan in her hand, a huge grin on her face as she tried to copy Mark's actions, who was standing bare chested in front of her, a pair of pyjama pants being his only item of clothing.

"Watch my hands Meredith" He mimicking flicking something in a pan, Meredith nodding. She attempted to mimic his actions, the pancake which Derek assumed was in the pan not even lifting off the surface of the pan.

"Did you even put oil in the pan before putting in the batter?" Mark asked, taking the pan off Meredith who's face dropped.

"You're supposed to put oil in that thing before putting the goo in?"

"You know, for an incredible surgeon you actually are an _idiot_. That _thing_ is a pan and the _goo_ is pancake batter!" Derek stood from the couch catching the two's attention, Meredith grinning at him.

"We are making pancakes, do you want one?"

"Correction, I am making pancakes, do you want one?" Mark said in a sarcastic tone, Meredith smacking his arm annoyingly.

"Hey, I am helping"

"You know, cracking an egg and burning the bottom of the pancake doesn't count you know?" Derek commented, Mark letting out a bellow of a laugh.

"Thank you Derek" Meredith just pulled a face, handing over a mug of coffee to Derek, taking a seat next to him watching as Mark tried to fix the mess Meredith started. Derek looked between the two, glad they were working to make things normal again. Once he was broken up with Rose everything would go back to the way it was. _Once he was broken up with Rose._

* * *

Mark, Addison and Bailey watched as Rose walked out of the on-call room her and Derek had gone into almost 45 minutes ago, Mark wondering what the hell had happened in there.

"What if he was lying? What if he just had break up sex with her?" Mark wondered out loud, Bailey scoffing.

"You think break up sex takes 45 minutes? Clearly you have no had break up sex" Addison turned to the woman with a raised eyebrow, wondering where the woman's knowledge was coming from.

"Addison Montgomery you can not look at me like that, should I bring up the time you slept with Alex Karev" Addison's jaw dropped, her head turning away as Bailey smirked, Mark holding up his hand to high five her.

"Mark Sloan, you have slept with every nurse in this hospital! Take your hand away from me" His face also dropped, his hand slowly returning to his side. They watched as Derek slowly opened the door, his head down as he walked out towards them, Addison being the first to spot the huge shiner on his right eye, letting out a laugh.

"Ohh, where has she gone so I can give her a hug" She whistled in awe as he lifted his head, even Bailey let out a laugh.

"Dr Bailey" Derek stared at her, Bailey continuing to smile innocently.

"I am Meredith Grey's resident and over the past few years have come to like her. You on the other hand, are a McAssHole. Go put ice on that" She nodded, turing on her heel and walking away.

"McAssHole! Any more?" Derek wondering, rubbing his face tenderly.

"You can find that out for yourself. Go put ice on that" Mark mimicked childishly, laughing loudly as he walked away also. Derek turned to Addison who just continued to giggle to herself, shrugging aimlessly.

"Go put ice on that Derek" She whispered with a grin, walking backwards before turning with a laugh, leaving Derek standing by the OR board alone. _It's all for Meredith. This is all for Meredith._ He sighed, turning and heading to the first aid cupboard to find some ice packs, starting to feel his face sting. Once leaving the cupboard, he recognised Cristina's voice who was in a group by the nurses station with Izzie, George and Alex, neither of them spotting him as he advanced on them.

"Is it true that McSlut beat the crap out of McDick then quit?" Cristina asked loudly, Derek clearing his throat making everyone turn to look at him, a grin on each and everyone of their faces.

"McDick? Seriously?"

"That was my one" Izzie commented with a proud smirk, Derek rolling his eyes.

"That is one shiner my friend" Alex said, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Try having it" He shot back, though it was all fun and games when he laughed, Izzie sighing dreamily.

"I can see McDreamy coming back. I like it" She skipped off, George laughing as he went to follow, turning to Derek before leaving.

"Make sure you keep the ice on that" Derek nodded with a pained smile, watching as Alex left, leaving him with Cristina.

"You know, I could give you a nice looking shiner over your other eye if you want?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at his face intently.

"I am trying to make amends with everyone, and you are on my list. What do I have to do?" Cristina made a thinking face, a sadistic grin spreading across her face.

"Have me on your service for the next two weeks and let me scrub in on all your surgeries" He nodded, Cristina cheering happily. She went to walk away, turning back slightly to look at him.

"I thought I would warn you, because, whether I like it or not you are kinda sorta my friend. Meredith is thinking of staying at Mark's a lot longer than just during her pregnancy. She was measuring out to fit a crib in her bedroom the other day. I am not telling you to spite you or her, I am telling you because Mark has been amazing and if you really need to make amends with someone right now, make amends with him, because him and Meredith are stuck at the hip, and you cannot get in the middle of that and get out in one whole piece" She turned and walked away, Derek standing in thought, knowing she was right and him and Mark needed to make up officially, if not for his sake for Meredith's. It was all about moving on at this point.

 **Okay so that is the end of this chapter, I am thinking of dragging this on a little more after when I was originally going to end it if you are all good with that? I think a lot more could happen after the pregnancy and would love to mess around with some ideas I have.**

 **This is my only story going right now so if anyone has any story ideas they wanna share with me, don't hesitate to drop me a message.**

 **Also be grateful for how fast I got this up, it is really hard typing with your main typing finger on your dominant hand in a plaster due to excessive bleeding! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So chapter 7 didn't get that much feedback which is worrying... Either you have all gone MIA or the chapter was a load of crap :( Well here is chapter 8 anyway- whether it brings more attention that the previous or it is worse I don't know but I don't know until I try! I hope you all haven't given up on me just yet.**

 **I am so sorry this took so long, I have been so focused on my other story I forgot for a while I still had this but don't worry, I have plans and I am not going anywhere.**

 **On with the show I guess...**

Meredith picked at her fingernail annoyingly, the day going slower than usual, making her extremely anxious. Her hormones were on hyper-drive and she was just about ready to throw a glass and the next breathing thing she sees. Her phone buzzed, making her slightly excited, having not heard anyone speak in hours, the white of the walls driving her mad.

"Do you have news? Please tell me you have news"

 _"McDick got a lovely shiner of Mrs Slut and then she quit!"_ Cristina yelled excitedly down the phone, though Meredith did not take that as good news.

"Will you stop calling him McDick! His name is Derek! And I can't believe you think this is good, do you know what they are all going to think of me now? All the nurses and the interns- they are going to think I am the knocked up dirty mistress who ruined another relationship"

 _"Are your hormones bad today? Should I bring around ice cream?"_ Her friend offered kindly down the phone, Meredith rolling her eyes.

"I want to kill my lampshade, so no, don't come around because I am not raising my baby from behind bars!" She hung up in a huff, throwing her phone across the room, watching as it hit the floor with a loud thud. She groaned out loud, not having the energy or the motivation to get up and collect it. She picked up her prenatal book and continued to read, no sound coming from any inch of the apartment for 4 hours, Meredith feeling her eye twitch when she heard someone open the door.

"I swear to God whoever you are, I will not hesitate to launch my fork at your face and laugh as your eyeball explodes!" She shouted, picking up her fork from breakfast, holding it above her head, the footsteps stopping abruptly.

"I brought doughnuts" She huffed at the sound of Derek's voice, watching as he popped his head through the door, the first thing Meredith caught sight of being his huge bruise.

"You're face cannot physically make me angry right now because I feel guilty. Give me the doughnuts" Meredith held out her hand, Derek grinning as he passed her the bag, sitting on the edge of the bed. She delved right into the bag, the smell causing her to shiver with delight.

"I swear this baby is going to come out looking like a doughnut" She muttered, her mouth half full, her cheeks covered in white powder from the large bite she took.

"As long as he has my hair that's fine" Derek commented, Meredith nodding in agreement. She continued to eat, staring at Derek in thought who was staring dreamily at her enlarged stomach.

"I'm really sorry about your face" She said after a while, Derek shaking his head.

"It is't like you were the one who punched me"

"Yeah but I was the reason, I mean, I broke you guys up and she lashed out. It should have been me she should have hit, not you" Derek scoffed, moving onto the bed further, crossing his legs.

"No because I would have been going to prison for killing her for hitting my pregnant girlfriend" Meredith giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I told Cristina I wanted to kill her before, my hormones are a mess" Meredith laughed at the irony as she felt tears in her eyes, Derek's eyes softening as he looked at her.

"It's that stage, it's understandable" He took her hand comfortingly, Meredith smiling at the contact.

"Thank you for not freaking out and leaving me when you found out. I know it wasn't fair of me to keep it from you and you could have left and you never so, thank you"

"Meredith, that is my baby, you are mine. I am not going anywhere" His smile caused a swarm of butterflies in her stomach to flutter uncontrollably, her face glowing.

"So I was wondering, if you were okay with it, if maybe we could stay with Mark for a while after the baby is born. I know it is not the best and I do have a house but it wouldn't be fair of my to go back to everyone with a baby crying at all kinds of times in the morning and Mark has been to good and he was helping me pick out cribs and, I just hope it's okay with you" Derek smiled, knowing that in his absence Mark had been amazing and he was glad with the bond the two had formed.

"Of course, as long as you speak to him about sleeping arrangements. I don't mind now but after you have had the baby I would really like to sleep in the same bedroom as my girlfriend and son" Meredith laughed, nodding her head.

"I will don't worry, he is just really over-protective right now" Derek nodded, lying his head down on the pillow next to Meredith who rested her head atop of his.

"So, do you have any baby names in mind?" Meredith grinned, nodding her head eagerly.

"I have the perfect name!"

* * *

Mark walked into his apartment after a late night at the hospital, confused when he saw Derek's bag and coat abandoned by the coat but no Derek. The apartment was silent, him wondering if he and Meredith had gone out. He pushed open Meredith's bedroom door, not being able to stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight. Meredith was asleep, curled up in a ball against Derek who was bopping his head slowly to the music he was listening to with his headphones, his eyes closed. He was subconsciously rubbing circles on Meredith's baby bump, a smile on his face. He shut the door over, not bothering to wake Derek and move him. _He could always kill him tomorrow._

The morning came by fast, the three of them coincidentally off work so they thought to go out for breakfast. They were all sat around a small table in a cafe not far from the hospital, Meredith continuing to pour salt on her scrambled eggs, Mark and Derek gagging when she never stopped.

"Meredith, this is painful to watch" Mark commented, Meredith rolling her eyes, going around her plate one more time before putting the shaker down and mashing the salt into her food, frowning as Mark and Derek continued to pull faces.

"I like salt, and I am hormonal so my cravings are more out of control. Don't judge me until you have carried a baby in your stomach" She snapped, Derek holding up his hands in defence. She nodded with a smile, them continuing to eat in silence.

"I have an appointment with Addison, will you drop me off?" Mark nodded, Derek perking up slightly.

"Can I come?"

"No, you two are going to spend the day together"

"What why?" Mark complained, Meredith scoffing.

"Because, we are all living together and honestly, the crap between you two is hard to endure so either you two sort it out otherwise I will have you both sleeping on the floor outside the apartment"

"You do understand the apartment is mine. You can't kick me out"

"Yeah well I am the pregnant lady who will gladly take your intestines out with a spoon, so, yeah I can" The sentence was sadistic and twisted but the grin and innocence in her voice made the two men laugh, her continued to eat with her innocent smile.

"See, nobody messes with the pregnant lady" She muttered, Mark shaking his head. They finished eating and Mark and Derek dropped Meredith off, her turning to them when she got out the car.

"Have fun" Slamming the door in their faces, she turned and hobbled away, Mark and Derek staring at each other awkwardly.

"So?"

"So?" Mark groaned at the silence, putting the car in drive.

"Where are we going?" Derek questioned, Mark smiling slightly.

"You will see"

 **Ah I know this chapter is small but I liked the little spot I ended it at and thought that it would lead onto one more chapter before I drop the bomb on you guys... Yeah, that's right, I have a small/omg moment to drop on you all, but details, details, you can all wait for that one. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who is back, back again, Leah is back, tell a friend.**

 **Sorry ^^ :D**

 **Well I am back again with yet another chapter, I know it's been a day or two but I have my reasons, I have had a lot of university events going on this week and I also had a work placement for a few days to make my application for university look awesome. Also, as I put at the end of my last chapter for my other story, I may not be back until Saturday due to a stressing pre-birthday week. But hey ho, at least I am 17 on Friday which is a huge YAY in my life. I have already had my present of my parents so I am mainly spending the day with my best friend getting her ready for prom so yeah, Saturday is my best bet at the next update so, I apologise greatly.**

 **Okay so enough about my life, on with the show.**

Derek couldn't help but laugh as Mark pulled up in a parking spot outside their favourite place. The driving range. They used to go to their local one to burn some steam all the time, but had only come to the one in seattle a few times due to their strained relationship.

"I thought we could both burn some steam off" Mark commented, Derek laughing as they hopped out the car, going up and hiring out a basket of balls each, grabbing their clubs and going to the empty stand, ready to start smacking away their feelings.

"I know you don't like that me and Meredith are making amends, but she really wants to stay with you for a few months after the baby is born so I think we should just get everything out now to make things easier for her" Derek said, lining his club up, hitting his first ball into the court, watching as it soared, flying out of sight.

"Well, at least you are thinking about her feelings and not your own" Mark commented, mimicking Derek, his ball too, flying out of sight.

"Hey, I have always put Meredith before me"

"Well, not really, but for your sanity we will say you have" The sarcasm was rich in his voice, but Derek controlled himself enough to not comment on it.

"We were talking about names the other night" Derek smiled, Mark watching him as he hit off another ball.

"Really? Any ones in mind?"

"She wants to call him Sebastian" Derek knew that was not even close to the name they had decided on, but they both chose to play around with Mark, not wanting anyone to know their final decision.

"Sebastian Shepard? That is a kid asking to be bullied on the playground" Derek and Mark shared a laugh, Derek nodding knowingly.

"I am not arguing with the hormonal pregnant lady, I will argue over that when the baby is born" Mark thought that was wise, agreeing. The two knew it was best to not push any of her buttons, knowing that normal Meredith would kill them, so hormonal Meredith would not only kill them but serve them for dinner.

"Did she tell you what she did while hiding from you?" Derek shook his head, Mark laughing, hitting another ball into the court.

"She asked me and O'Mailey to push her through the hospital covered up with a blanket in case any of the nurses recognised her" Derek's jaw dropped, his hand going to his chin in thought.

"Don't tell me she was the pregnant Catholic you were pushing around who everyone thought was a corpse" Mark nodding, trying to stifle a laugh when Derek howled.

"What was the name she chose? Gertrude?"

"Geraldine Hosier, a 20 year old catholic who got knocked up behind her parents back" Derek couldn't control his laughter, Mark caving, the pair's laughs echoing around the range.

"I cannot believe she made you do that. You know what, Chief was in such a weird mood the rest of that day. Was that why?" Mark nodded, remembering the interaction well.

"He and Bailey cornered me in the elevator because people had been spreading it around that she was a pregnant corpse. He was not impressed but you should have seen her innocent little face, she was hard to take serious. That woman" Mark shook his head with a smirk, Derek's afce softening slightly.

"Yeah but, I love her" He hit another ball, Mark staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"You do? Like, you mean it. Because, you loved Addison Derek. But we all know how that ended"

"No Mark, she is different. She is like, a breath of fresh air after being under the water for so long. I want to build her a house, I want to marry her, I want to have more kids. I want to grown old with her. Spend the rest of my life with her"

"That is good enough for me" Mark said after a while, him and Derek sharing a considerate smile.

"Wait? Do you still have plans for that house?"

"Of course I do, why?" Mark grinned, putting down the club.

"I have an idea. Walk with me" He made Derek drop the club, the two walking back to the car, driving away.

 _4 hours later_

"Where have you two been? I have been calling for an hour! I thought you had thrown one another into the bay or something" Meredith exclaimed climbing into the car, Mark smiling at her.

"No everything is fine. Come on, let'g grab some dinner and go home" Meredith just shared a look between him and Derek who were smiling like idiots, shrugging as she rested her head back, closing her eyes.

"The baby is looking a lot better. Addison is still going to keep an eye on him but he looks okay right now" She said, Derek squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"Please can I come to the next appointment?" He asked, not having seen his baby or heard his heart beat yet, the need like a drug addiction to him.

"Okay, that would be great" She said, turning to look at him with a smile.

"Everything is falling into place" She murmured, looking between the two happily, glad things were finally looking up.

 **Okay so this chapter was ubber small I know, I know, but I felt like this was a good end because, things are going to be a little rocky from here onwards.**

 **So, what does Mark and Derek have in store for Mere and what is this huge bomb I am going to drop on you ;) All questions soon to be answered.**

 **So, if you guys don't see me before, I will be back on Saturday with more for you all. And if none of you guys have already done so, go and check out the latest chapter for 3 years is a long time! Don't forget to review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I know I said Saturday but I got a chapter up for 3 years so I thought I would get one up for this as well because up until midnight I am bored as hell and it is only 7.33pm now (UK time) so let's see how long it takes me to get a chapter down.**

 **So this is going to be very very very dramatic (I have had it planned out for a few days) and the ending will be a cliffhanger (if all goes to plan) so I apologise now...**

 **On with the show!**

"I can't believe she is 8 months pregnant already, I mean, where has the 9 months gone" Callie commented from the couch, watching Derek and Meredith kiss as she hobbled off to bed. The two were on normal terms again now and everyone loved it, the tension no longer an issue. Callie, Alex, Izzie, George, Cristina, Bailey and Addison were around for tea, Meredith feeling run down so she headed to bed extra early.

"I know, to think how big she is compared to only 4 months ago is weird!" Cristina laughed, taking another sip of her glass of wine.

"Don't let her hear you all say that! I have been telling her she looks great" Addison said, knowing she was getting the full hit of her hormones considering she was the one monitoring her low lined placenta and checking her baby, Meredith was always blunt with her.

"You all hush up, she looks amazing" Bailey commented, knowing what it feels like to be pregnant and as large as Meredith was.

"Well, I don't care what any of you think, she looks like a whale" Alex laughed, Izzie smacking his head, them all watching as Meredith shut over her bedroom door, Derek joining Mark back on the floor.

"Everything okay?" Izzie asked, wondering if Meredith needed anything.

"Yeah, she is just really tired. She has been for the past few weeks" Derek said, George perking up from his spot between Izzie and Cristina.

"Well she is pregnant, wouldn't you be tired?"

"I salute her for lugging around that baby, it's like he is sucking up all her energy, it is sad to watch" Mark stated, Bailey smacking his head making everyone laugh.

"Leave her alone. She still has a month of this to go which means we all have a month of it to go" They nodded, knowing that out of them all Bailey understood the most.

"Well, I am going to head home because I have rounds first thing" George said, Izzie and Alex nodding in agreement, wanting to get some sleep before his long day.

"I will walk you out. I need to let Tuck's baby sitter get home before she falls asleep on my couch again" Bailey said, standing.

"We should get back to the apartment too Cristina, we have a surgery in a few hours" Cristina nodded, everyone getting up and dispersing.

"Do you guys mind if I crash on the couch? I want to monitor the baby before going in for my surgery in the morning" Addison asked, Mark nodding, Addison grabbing a pillow and blanket, laying them on the couch. Everyone said their goodbyes, Derek saying goodnight as he snuck into the bedroom and climbed into bed, Meredith already sound asleep.

"Goodnight Addison" Mark grinned, Addison rolling her eyes, the man striping his t-shirt off as he walked into his bedroom, launching onto the bed, asleep in seconds.

The next morning Mark woke to the smell of coffee, dressing and going into the kitchen to find Addison brewing a cup, tottering around the kitchen quietly.

"You can be as quiet as you like, the smell with arouse them eventually" Mark stated, Addison laughing.

"I got a call, my mother to be had a placenta eruption and I need to head in early but I needed a coffee before I left. Will you tell Meredith I will come back after the surgery to check on her?"

"Yeah will do. I have rounds in an hour so I will see you before you come back" She nodded, grabbing her flask, leaving out the door. Mark made himself a coffee, making himself a small bowl of cereal. The hour passed slowly, Derek coming out of the bedroom, as Mark was preparing to leave.

"Hey Derek, I have to get to work but Addison wanted to me to tell Meredith that she will be home soon to check up on her because she had an emergency surgery"

"Okay" Derek smiled, Mark turning to leave but he jumped, turning back around,

"Also, tell Meredith I have a huge order coming here today and if she is asleep or can't get to the door it will be left in security downstairs. I ordered a lot of baby stuff the other day so if she can get the order it will keep her entertained for a few hours" Derek frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What baby stuff?"

"I order a load of clothes and toys and a play pen and stuff for the cot, I wanted to surprise here but I can't be here when the order comes in. I have really got to go, don't forget to tell her" He said with a grin, rushing out the door. Derek stood rather annoyed in the kitchen, his arms still crossed over his chest when Meredith hobbled out of the bedroom.

"Hey has Mark just left?" She asked, Derek turning to look at her.

"Yes why?" She never questioned his tone, knowing that the pair of them can be cranky of a morning.

"I really feel like waffles but I will just have toast" She said, going to sit on a stool in the kitchen.

"I can make you waffles" He offered, Meredith smiling widely, shaking her head.

"No it's okay, thank you though" His frown deepened as he turned to face her, Meredith not looking at him to question his expression.

"Why can't I make them?"

"You have a surgery soon and they take a while I don't want you to be late. It's fine Derek honest" She looked up at his defensive tone, wondering what was getting into him.

"I don't have a surgery for another 2 hours. Mark had a surgery he would have been late"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew about the surgery"

"Yeah but if you never knew he would have done them anyway and missed his surgery" Meredith frowned, confused as to where the argument was actually going.

"What are you getting at Derek?"

"You and him, you are attached at the hip and I understand that you have a close friendship but sometimes you guys actually forget I am in the picture as well"

"Derek he was there when you weren't, you need to get that into your head"

"I understand that, and I know but you won't let me make up for the lost time because it is you and him all the time. I thought it was bad with Cristina but the fact we live with him is worse. He does everything and you always let him do everything and you both ignore the fact I exist! That is my baby Meredith, my baby"

"I know that Derek, I was there when it was made too you know. I understand that he helps a lot but he is very protective and if you hadn't have noticed, we are living in his apartment so it isn't like I am going to cut him out because you are here, which I am not anyway"

"I'm not asking you to!" He shouted angrily, Meredith jumping slightly.

"Derek what has gotten into you, seriously?"

"He is doing everything I should be doing! He threw your baby shower, he has dinner parties so you can see everyone, he buys the baby things and he makes you breakfast and dinner and tea and coffee and healthy snacks"

"You do all those things to Derek! You are both sharing the responsibilities!"

"But that is not how it works! I am the father, not Mark"

"Well right now you are acting like a child" Meredith shouted back, standing, storming past him.

"Don't storm off on me Meredith"

"I am tired Derek and I need to lie down" She said as calmly as she could, Derek scoffing loudly.

"You are always tired Meredith"

"If you hadn't noticed I am lugging around a huge baby in my uterus! Maybe you should try it, see how long you can last"

"Well I'd do a better job than you, I wouldn't hide myself from the world" She froze in horror, heartbroken that he was bringing it all back up again.

"It is always going to come down to this isn't it?"

"What?"

"The fact I hide it from you for all those months, it is always going to come down to it no matter what the argument is! You will always resent me for it Derek, don't deny it because it is clear right now that you are still holding a grudge"

"Well do you blame me? I mean, 5 months of your pregnancy, of my babies life, you hide it from me, and now I am paying the price for you disloyalty"

"Disloyalty!? You left me Derek, you left me for that slutty nurse and I was the one who was being disloyal. You told me you wouldn't leave me and you broke that promise. You told me you would wait and you broke that promise. Do you honestly blame me for hiding it from you after what you did? You are lucky I took you back"

"I am lucky? You are lucky I wanted to come back"

"Oh so you're going to tell me you only come back for the baby now? So my suspicions all along were right?" Derek stopped suddenly, not noticing the tears forming in Meredith's eyes till he approached her, clearly seeing he was being irrational.

"Go on Derek, finish it off. Tell me it's all for the baby and you will always resent me. Better now than in 7 years time" She managed to croak out, her voice breaking.

"Meredith-"She stopped him, taking a wobbly step back, holding out her hands.

"You know what Derek I don't want to hear it. Just go" She shook her head, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as he backed off, storming out the door without another word. Meredith released another few tears, trying to stop herself rocking as she slowly made her way to the couch. She crumbled to the floor when an agonising pain shot through her abdomen, the pain lasting a few minutes before suddenly passing, Meredith sitting on the floor panting in distress. She stayed in the position for 5 minutes, scared to move but nothing happened. She opted to staying on the floor, propping herself against the wall, her legs stretched out. She closed her eyes momentarily, praying that everything was okay and would stay that way at least until Addison showed up. It seemed like forever when nothing happened, Meredith sighing in relief when suddenly another wave of pain shot through her, a pained cry escaping her lips. This was not the pain like last time, this was different, this was something else. If she didn't know any better it felt like- no. It couldn't be. She shook her head, trying to focus on the time, watching the clock tick slowly but evenly, calming her somehow. An hour passed, Meredith having managed to reach for the landline, dialling Addison's number. Her face was red and stained with tears as the pain never seemed to pass, Meredith finally coming to the one and only conclusion.

 _"Dr Montgomery"_

"Addison, I think I am in labour"

 **Woah- 2007 words and it is now 9.00pm exactly. An hour and a half, not bad if I do say so myself. Unless this is a really crap chapter then basically I have just wasted an hour and a half of my life but you know, I will never know until I post so that is exactly what I am going to do.**

 **I will officially be 17 in 3 hours so I bid you all farewell and will spend my birthday writing free, so until Saturday my friends, stay cool!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I had a fantastic birthday and I have to thank each and everyone one of you who wished me a happy birthday! I was spoiled rotten by all of my family and friends and also, I got to wave my best friend off at her prom (she looked so beautiful i was crying)! And to top the entire day off, I got my hair done and have gone from being a brunette so having perfect, silky, purple hair!**

 **Anyway, I am coming up to the last few chapters in this story, which means that in a week or so I might be publishing my last chapter. I still have a while to go on my other story but if anybody has any long term story ideas I could start, please drop me a PM.**

 **So I know I left you all on a cliffhanger the other day so I apologise for the wait but here I am and ready to roll- I hope you all enjoy.**

"Will you hurry up!" Addison shouted angrily at the young ambulance driver, allowing Meredith to squeeze her hand as another contraction shook her body.

"I am driving as fast as I can Dr Montgomery! Are there any other doctors you want on standby for when we arrive?"

"Page for Dr Sloan, Shepard, Yang, Bailey, Karev, Stevens, O'Mailey, Torres and Webber" The paramedic cringed openly, not expecting the long list of names.

"Meredith I need you to breathe for me, come on deep breaths" Addison guided, Meredith's breathing uneven.

"I can't" She croaked out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she attempted but failed to breathe along side Addison. She placed a mask over her mouth to help slightly, watching her heart monitor shoot through the room.

"Tell me what is happening" Addison looked back down at her, the colour of her skin draining as ever second passed.

"The baby is coming Mere, I know it's a month early and you placenta is still low that is why we are going to perform a c-section the second we get to the hospital"

"Is he going to die?" Addison couldn'd help the tear that fell down her cheek as she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"I am going to save you, and your baby okay?" Meredith just nodded, her head lulling backwards.

"You stay awake for me okay? Promise you will stay awake" She just mumbled a small yes, her eyes barely open as they screeched to a halt outside the ER. Addison jumped out, every single doctor except Derek she had asked for waiting confused by the doorway.

"Meredith has gone into labour. Where the hell is Derek?" She shouted, everyone's faces dropping as they all ran to the ambulance, helping in any way they could.

"We were in a surgery, we didn't know it was Mere so he just sent me and Alex down" Izzie said, knowing that Derek was currently closing up on some mans brain.

"Was the surgery high tech?" Richard asked, Izzie shaking her head.

"He was just closing up"

"I need you to go and take over and close up. Derek needs to be here. Can you do that?" Izzie has been on Derek's service for weeks and was more than capable, nodding her head. She looked down at Meredith who was looking up at her, a small smile on her face.

"I will be back as soon as I can okay?" Meredith nodded, pushing her hand on her leg slightly, Izzie laughing as she ran off, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mark, I need you to scrub in with me, you too Cristina. George, I want you to go and help Izzie in the OR once Derek is here. Alex, Callie, I you need both to keep Derek away from me while I am operating okay? He needs to be in the room but I cannot have him getting in the way" They all nodded, everyone wheeling her to the OR floor straight away, not even hesitating while they pushed in front of someone ready to go into surgery, Richard not even looking twice at them as he ran past.

"Emergency c-section that cannot wait" They started hooking Meredith up to the machines, Addison ready to put her out when she moved her head slowly, Addison pulling back.

"I need to see him before I go" She nodded, waiting impatiently for Derek to get here. As if on cue, he barged in through the doors, running straight to her side.

"I am so sorry" He cried, everyone looking around confused.

"You aren't a child, you are going to be a good father" Meredith confessed quietly, Derek shaking his head.

"You are going to make an even better mother"

"Promise me you will not cut everyone out if I don't make it"

"No, don't you dare speak like that. Everything is going to be fine"

"I need you to promise me" He closed his eyes, nodding ever so slightly.

"Tell me our baby's name" She whispered, Derek's eyes lighting up.

"Sebastian Shepard Grey" She laughed, closing her eyes at the pain rocketing through her body.

"Sebastian Shepard Grey" Addison stepped forward, having heard the entire conversation, knowing it was no or never.

"Meredith I am so sorry but we need to do this now" She nodded, Derek stepping back as he watched her eyes flutter closed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Callie and Alex both grabbed either side of him, pulling him to the back of the OR to stand with Richard and Bailey.

"Let her work her magic okay?" Callie said, Derek nodding, a shaky breath escaping his lips as Mark, Addison and Cristina began their work. It was all a blur to Derek as Addison started cutting, Cristina suctioning while Mark stood at the side waiting for anything but hopefully nothing to happen.

"Mark, when the baby is out I need you to carefully take him to the side okay and if he isn't breathing, start compressions straight away" Addison whispered, Cristina trying to hold it together as Mark gulped loudly, nodding. Having done this many of times she moved quickly yet efficiently, the baby out in a matter of minutes, Mark grabbing him, taking him away to the side of the room where scrub nurse was waiting patiently. Derek went to run off to his side, Callie and Alex holding him back.

"Let him work Derek" Alex said sternly, though it fell on deaf ears as he fought harder against them.

"Why isn't he crying Mark?" He shouted in distress, Mark not answering as he hooked the baby Grey up to the small machines, the flat line painful for everyone in the room to hear. George and Izzie ran into the OR after scrubbing in to help, George going to Mark while Izzie headed to Addison and Cristina who were still trying to stop Meredith's bleeding.

"Come on baby Grey, not today" Mark whispered as he continued to compress, trying to control his own breathing as he watched George take breaths for the little one.

"I can't find the source of this bleeding!" Addison cried in distress, Izzie going to her other side, making eye contact with her.

"What do you want us to do Addison?" The doctor froze when Meredith suddenly flat lined, Derek's cries drowned out by the machine as she watched Cristina grab the paddles, Izzie starting compressions.

"Damnit Meredith" Cristina shouted, charing to 150. Her body rocketed of the table, still no sign of life in her heart.

"Addison what do we do?" Izzie screamed in anger, Addison thinking at hyperspeed. She dug further into Meredith's uterus, finally finding the source of the bleeding after a painful 7 minutes and 38 seconds of Meredith being down.

"Cristina pass me a clamp" Cristina ran round the table, the clamp going straight to the source of the bleeding, stopping it almost immediately. As if it was meant to be, both Meredith's and baby Grey's machines started beeping evenly, everyone in the room releasing a collective sigh, Derek crumbling to the floor in hysterics.

"Let's get back to work" Addison said with a sigh, Izzie nodding, looking down at Meredith for reassurance before helping Addison finish up and suture her back up. Derek watched backwards and forwards as Mark worked on his son and Addison worked on his girlfriend, not knowing who to keep his attention on. In a matter of seconds Mark was turning around, a grin on his face as he held Derek's son in his arms.

"He's a boy" He laughed, Callie helping Derek stand, guiding him over to Mark. He took the blue bundle from his arms, a gurgled laugh escaping his lips as he looked down at his baby, a black tuft of hair already formed on his little head, mimicking Derek's.

"He has your hair" Callie laughed, Bailey, Richard, Alex and George all surrounding him.

"He has her eyes" Bailey said as the baby's eyes slowly fluttered open, already looking around in room in curiosity.

"He is perfect" Derek mumbled in awe, everyone taking a moment to treasure the scene in front of them.

"I need to take him to the NICU but I will get him put into Mere's room when she is in recovery okay?" Mark said, Derek nodding, reluctantly allowing Mark to take the baby, him and George heading out of the OR.

"How is she doing?" Alex asked, Addison finishing the sutures.

"We are going to take her up to recovery now. She lost a lot of blood and was down for almost 8 minutes so we just have to wait to see when she wakes up if anything more severe took place" Addison admitted in shame, knowing that she was distracted and if it was anyone else those 8 minutes would have at least been cut in half.

"You did good" Richard said, knowing that in the moment Addison and the two residents were doubting their skills but considering the circumstances everyone handled it amazingly. Derek didn't even hesitate before wrapping Addison up in his arms, sighing deeply into her neck.

"Thank you so much" He mumbled, Addison smiling, hugging him back. He shared the same interaction with Cristina and Izzie, them all watching as she was wheeled out to recovery. Derek followed Addison and Richard straight away, Izzie finally releasing the breath she had been holding in, hunching herself over slightly.

"Hey, we did it. She is okay" Cristina said comfortingly, Izzie laughing slightly, standing back up straight.

"In under 2 years, that is twice I have seen her like that. Lying on a table, not breathing. I just, I don't ever want to see her like that again" Cristina nodded, understanding what she meant. Cristina had been in that room too, and it was not the best. It was traumatising to say the leas.

"But both times she has come back from it" Bailey stated from in the shadows, her foot propping the door open. They all turned to look at her, her face deemed with knowledge and understanding.

"This is the third time I have seen her in a situation nobody should be in, twice in this OR, and all three times she has made it out stronger than before, and that is good enough for me" They all smiled, watching as she walked out the door. Alex wrapped his arm around Izzie and guided the two women out of the OR, heading to recovery to wait for Meredith to wake up.

 **Okay so I hope this was goo enough for you all after the wait! I am estimating another 2 chapters until the ending so don't forget to PM me ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and first of all, I am sorry for the long wait for a chapter I have been trying to figure out the best way to do these last few chapters but I think I have it in order now. Second of all, due to this coming to an end, if there are any scenes you would like to see before the end, drop me a message and I will fulfil your wishes before the story finishes.**

 **Enough of my ramblings, on with the show!**

Derek had his head resting on Meredith's bed, his hand holding hers, anxiously waiting for her to wake up. Addison, Richard and Bailey were all standing at the foot of her bed, Mark, Callie, Izzie and George all gushing quietly over the sleeping baby, Alex and Cristina on the other side of her bed staring at her sleeping form. Derek jumped up when her hand twitched, everyone's attention drawn to her. They watched as her eyes started to flutter open, slamming them back shut at the bright light from the room.

"Stop staring at me" She mumbled sarcastically, Derek laughing slightly, Bailey dimming the lights in the room making it easier for her to open her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked, knowing that they needed to check for any major complications from the surgery but so far it seemed good.

"Tired and sore" She replied shortly, wiggling her toes as she attempted to stretch. She looked over to Derek, his eyes lighting up when she smiled.

"Is our baby okay?" She dared to ask, Derek grinning as he stood. Izzie slowly handed the little bundle over to him, Meredith feeling tears in her eyes as he lowered him down to her.

"He is great" She let out a gurgled laugh, a tear rolling down her cheek as she slowly lifted her hand up to stroke his face, his eyes looking down at her.

"He has your hair" She said as she ran her hand through his thin hair, Derek scoffing.

"He has your eyes" Everyone crowded around, all glad they were there to share the moment with the couple. Bailey had never seen her so happy.

"I need to give him hourly check ups due to him being early but so far everything is great" Addison explained, marking down Meredith's vitals on her chart who nodded, watching as Derek handed Callie the baby who put him back into the cot. Meredith yawned suddenly, Alex laughing.

"It would be you who is still tired after being out for 3 hours" He joked, Meredith sending him a glare, him holding his hands up in defence.

"I thought you were supposed to be less hormonal now" He argued, Richard laughed.

"Let's leave her be for a few hours shall we?" He said, Alex giving Meredith a hug before heading out the door. Bailey and Richard both gave her hand a squeeze before following him. Callie and Izzie said their goodbyes to the baby, Meredith smiling as they headed out, George following.

"I'll bring you a coffee in a few hours okay?" Cristina said, Meredith nodding her head, closing her eyes over.

"I will be back for him in about 45 minutes" Addison said to Mark and the dozing off Meredith, who barely grunted in response. She ushered Derek outside for a few minutes, shutting the door over.

"We need to talk" She said bluntly, Derek frowning.

"Okay?"

"Everyone in that room knew there was a possibility she wouldn't have made it out of that surgery, and the first thing you say to her knowing full well it could have been your last was that you were _sorry_. Explain that to me"

"We got into an argument this morning" He admitted, Addison crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do understand that a cause for premature labour can be unnecessary stress. This could have been prevented" He nodded, knowing full well that he could have been the cause for the death of his girlfriend and his son.

"Don't you think I know that? I had a moment of pure idiocy this morning and instead of talking it out, I lashed out at her and it ended badly. I was in that surgery and all I could think about was how we had broken it off, then when Izzie come into that OR and told me she had gone into labour the first thing that went through my mind was that I had just sentenced my family to death. The fact they are both alive right now is enough proof for me that I got given a second chance. I love her, I love her so much it hurts when we are apart for even a few minutes, and I love my son. I know over this past year I have made many bad decisions but I am not about to make my new life one of them" Addison was blown away by his confession, a smile suddenly growing on her face as she nodded, taking a step back.

"That is good enough for me Derek" And she left, leaving Derek gobsmacked outside the room. He shook his head, going back inside to where Mark was standing by the door, his hands on his hips, his eyebrow raised at Derek.

"You fell for that one didn't you?" He laughed, knowing Addison had planned that conversation out well, getting everything she wanted out of him.

"I did. Is she asleep?" Mark nodded, the two sitting on the couch in the corner of the room.

"I thought we were going to lose them both in there" Mark admitted, knowing that he would never have forgiven himself if he had lost either of them.

"You saved him Mark" Derek said, Mark being the knight in shining armour for his baby. Mark just nodded, grabbing the chart off the edge of the cot, handing it to Derek.

"I forgot, we need you to sign here so we can print off his birth certificate" Derek couldn't help but laugh as he spotted Mark's scruffy handwriting on the form, _Sebastian Shepard Grey_ written at the top.

"She is going to kill me for telling you without her but I can't do this any longer" Derek blurted out, his laughs making Mark frown.

"What are you going on about?"

"We aren't calling the baby Sebastian, we are naming him after his Godfather" Mark frowned even further, not knowing they had already planned out their Godparents. Seeing the deeper confusion, Derek groaning as he stood, picking up the gurgling baby, holding him out slightly to Mark.

"Mark Sloan, I am proud to introduce you to baby Mark Shepard Grey, your Godson" Mark's eyes went wide, his face lighting up as he looked between Derek and baby Mark.

"You're naming him Mark? But, why?"

"Meredith knew from the beginning. You have been with her through all of this and the both of us are very grateful"

"Derek- thank you" He didn't know what to say, his face bright as he gave baby Mark a hug, kissing heir forehead.

"He just better not inherit your _manwhoreness_ otherwise we are all doomed" The two laughed, neither noticing Meredith who was watching them, a huge smile on her face. Everything was finally falling into place.

 **Ah, one more chapter and that is it! I am going to miss this one, it's been one hell of a ride! I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope the ending chapter brings you all the ending you hope for. Until then, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13- Final Chapter

**Ah Okay so CH12 only got 2 reviews... Which was kinda upsetting but I wanted to get the last chapter up anyway and work on finishing 3 years and getting Beaten and Broken up and running.**

 **So, yes sadly this will be the last chapter but depending on how things go a sequel might be in the nearby future depending on the reviews I get for this.**

 **Anyway, on with the show for one last time. But before we go, I just wanted to thank each and everyone one of you for all of your amazing reviews during this story. This has been a pleasure to write and I have enjoyed it so very much, so for me also, this is a hard parting so I hope you all like it and I can definitely see a sequel if you guys want it. On we go...**

Meredith bounced up and down on the bed eagerly, watching Addison fill out her chart.

"So? Can I go home?" She finally asked, Addison laughing as she looked up, closing the chart over.

"Meredith Grey, I am officially discharging you. You still have to take it easy for the next few weeks and I want you to avoid lifting and moving anything heavy as much as possible, and yes that means baby Mark as well. You can hold him all you like but when putting him and taking him out of his crib try and leave that to Derek or Mark or anyone else who is with you. Got it?" She nodded, swinging her legs over the bed, standing with a stretch.

"Finally I can leave!" She cheered just as Derek, Cristina, Izzie, George and Richard entered the room, them all laughing as she eagerly started putting her pants on.

"You are the hardest patient I have ever had to deal with" George complained, sighing heavily that she was being discharged.

"Do you have the car seat?" Meredith asked Derek, grinning when he held it up, walking towards the cot to pick up baby Mark who was still sleeping from his feed an hour ago.

"When can I come back to work?" Meredith asked Richard, Izzie groaning.

"Mere you had Mark 2 weeks ago, you need to rest"

"Yes I know that but, when can I come back? When we made out arraignments we were avoiding Derek but now he is in the known so can I come back sooner?" She pestered annoyingly, Richard rolling his eyes at her.

"I want you to stay off for another 3 months Meredith. Technically, this leave is medical and then you have your maternity on top"

"I will bargain at 2" She argued back, Cristina sniggering at her defiance, considering she was arguing with the chief of surgery, who, if he wasn't so close knit to the group, would probably tell her to not come back due to her attitude.

"Fine. 2 months of resting and you can come back. We will arrange a meeting closer to the date for your arrangements on catching up, okay?" She nodded her thanks, the grin on her face way too normal for someone who was preparing to come back to work.

"Why are you so eager to get back here?" Addison questioned, knowing that as much as she loved her job she would kill for 2 months of freedom, especially if those 2 months were paid as well.

"I haven't cut in over 5 months, a girl has a comply to her addiction sooner or later" She admitted, the other residents understanding her desire.

"Wait till she becomes a Fellow, that will change" Derek mumbled from behind her as he fastened Mark into the chair, Meredith rolling her eyes.

"I have been raised watching people cut, the fact I haven't even been in a gallery for over 5 months is painful enough" She argued back, richard raising his eyebrows at her in acknowledgment.

"That is true. When you were 3 you used to make a nurse sit with you in the gallery instead of sitting in nursery to watch your mother operate" She pointedly looked at Derek and Addison who laughed in sync, Meredith throwing on her top then ripping the hospital gown out from underneath.

"See, I was born for this. I was born addicted to a drug"

"I wish I had been raised watching surgeries" Cristina complained thoughtfully, everyone laughing at her disappointed face.

"Do you mind if we all come with you?" Izzie asked as Meredith packed away her book in her bag, mainly asking Derek as he had a surprise up his sleeve.

"Yeah sure" Meredith agreed, still not looking as Derek nodding in second agreement. They all headed out the hospital, Meredith looking around curiously.

"I haven't seen Mark all day today, or Bailey. Or Alex or Callie for that matter. Where is everyone?" She asked herself, Derek sniggering silently behind her, everyone knowing exactly where they were. They all clambered into Derek and Addison's cars, Meredith and Derek in the front of Derek's, Izzie in the back with baby Mark and Cristina while Addison, Richard and George climbed into Addison's, them all driving off. As they set off, Meredith was confused when they missed the turn in for Mark's apartment block.

"Where are we going? I thought Mark was going to cook us a meal?" She questioned confused, knowing they weren't going to get food so she had no idea where they could possibly be headed.

"We are going home" Derek replied shortly, Meredith wondering if they were going to her mother's old house where Izzie, George and Alex were staying. That theory shattered as they drove straight past her house, Meredith turning to look at Derek.

"Where is home exactly?" He just laughed, holding out his hand to the backseat where Izzie passed him one of his work ties.

"Put this over your eyes" He said, Meredith snatching it off him in annoyance.

"This is technically kidnapping you know that right?" They all laughed, though Meredith was only half kidding.

"Just humour me okay. It's only another 15 minutes" She groaned, wrapping it around her eyes.

"Not cheating are you Mere?" Cristina joked, Izzie sniggering making Meredith scoff.

"No I am not"

"Where are we right now?" Izzie quizzed, Meredith leaning forward slightly but then slumped back annoyed.

"Passing Wendy's, I don't know!"

"Yeah we are safe. And we passed McDonalds actually, not Wendy's" Meredith mumbled childishly at Derek, him grinning as they continued their journey. Izzie couldn't help but gasp in awe as they pulled up outside the mystery destination, having not been there in a week so the finishing touches were new to her.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Meredith asked as the car came to a halt, Derek shaking his head.

"Not yet. Let me help you out" He ran to her side and guided her out the car slowly, turning as Addison and the others pulled up. At the sound of the car's approaching, Mark, Bailey, Callie and Alex all walked outside, standing in a line waiting for the others to join them. Everyone stood in formation outside as Derek stood Meredith at a distance away so she could get a good view, his smile too big for his face as he placed her in the perfect spot.

"We are on grass, where are we? If you have taken us to your trailer I am going to kill you" She moaned anxiously, Derek laughing, grabbing the ends of the tie to remove it from her eyes.

"On three okay?" She nodded, Derek counting down for her.

"One, two three!" He removed the tie, Meredith's eyes going wide, tears filling them as the image came to light. She was standing at the egde of Derek's land, a large house at her feet. Mark, Callie, Alex, Bailey, Richard, Cristina, Addison and Izzie with baby Mark in her arms all stood outside the front door, smiles on their faces as she took in the image. The house took over the entire landscape Derek owned, the patio stretched out with a climbing set on the edge, a swing-chair not far from the door with a table and chairs on the other end. The grass she was on was still large enough for their children to run around on, and of course down the hill was his trailer which he will forever keep hold of.

"Oh my God, Derek" Meredith couldn't speak, her emotions getting the better of her as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Want to go inside?" She just nodded, Derek guiding her up the pathway onto the patio, Mark holding the door open as they entered, the group following behind. The living area was the first room she saw, the walls all glass so as they sat on the couch they could look out over the view, but huge blinds hung at the top for them to close whenever wanted. A fire place was on the far wall, the stone around it making it stand out all the more. The living area took up the entire front portion of the house, it stretching across the room, the other side designed as a toy area. Behind the living space was their kitchen, the counter top shimmering in the light as she walked towards it, running her hand across the smooth surface. Out of the corner of her eye she spotter a large bedroom, as she approached seeing it held 3 large beds, Meredith guessing it was a guest room. She allowed Derek to take her up the winding staircase, the first room they entered being Mark's room. She knew this due to his name being on the wall in shiny letters, an S and a G after it for _Shepherd Grey_. His room had a cot in but she could tell the space around it was left for the reason that when he grew out of it they were going to need to fit a bed in there. There was a swing hanging from the ceiling for him, a toy box already looking to be overflowing with gifts for the newborn. The next room they entered was bare, the walks painted a neutral colour with a post it note taped on the far side. Meredith walked up to it, a smile growing further as she read the message left in Derek's scruffy handwriting. _For baby Shepherd Grey number 2. To be continued._ She laughed, turning to Derek who was blushing all kinds of red in the corner of the room. Next was a bathroom, but then as they got closer she could already smell the fresh paint of their master bedroom, spotting their bed through the gap in the wall. She pushed the door open further, their room seemingly larger than anticipated. Their master bed sat in the centre of the far wall, pillows and throws decorating it. Joining onto their bedroom was a large on-suite bathroom, their shower looking like it could hold 10 people inside, not the mention the bath that was deep enough to swallow Meredith whole three times around. She turned to Derek who was standing back by their bed watching her intently, approaching him slowly.

"You did all of this?"

"With a lot of help. I started it not long after I found out about you and someone was out here almost every day working on it. If you don't like anything we can still change it"

"Derek, I love everything. I can't believe you did this in such a little space of time"

"Are you sure because we can-" Meredith interrupted him by placing her hands on the side of his face, kissing his lips slowly and passionately. She pulled away ever so slightly, her lips still inches from his, the pair of them sharing a huge smile on their faces.

"I love everything. I love you, Derek Shepherd"

"I love you too, Meredith Grey"

 **The End.**

 **Woah, how awesome is Derek please? Relationship goals at its finest my friends. So, that is the end of this little era we have shared, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, review and if you want a sequel all you gotta do is ask!**


End file.
